


O Convite

by La_Rue



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Friendship, Intersex, Lesbian Character, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Rue/pseuds/La_Rue
Summary: Annabeth Chase é uma jovem autora de sucesso, focada em sua carreira e procurando se manter longe de relacionamentos após o término conturbado com a musicista Thalia Grace.Entretanto em um dia completamente comum ela recebe um envelope que faz seu coração fraquejar, sua prima Clarisse La Rue se casaria com a atriz Silena Beauregard… Teria ela coragem de encarar novamente os olhos de quem um dia foi o grande amor da sua vida mesmo após sete anos separadas? Dois meses seria tempo o suficiente para despertar sentimentos que deveriam ter sido esquecidos por ambas?***➤ Fanfic de Universo Alternativo com G!P.➤ Fanfic Claribeth [Clarisse La Rue e Annabeth Chase].Essa história contém relacionamento entre mulheres, não gosta, não leia.➤ A Clarisse da minha fic tem olhos verdes assim como os da atriz Leven Rambin, mas eu sei que no original são castanhos.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Clarisse La Rue, Annabeth Chase/Clarisse La Rue, Nico - Relationship, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Silena Beauregard & Clarisse la Rue, Silena Beauregard/Clarisse La Rue
Kudos: 4
Collections: Percy Jackson





	1. O Convite

**Author's Note:**

> Olá meus amados semidivos, tudo bem com vocês?! Espero que sim!
> 
> Estou bem ansiosa por ser minha primeira fic Claribeth em universo alternativo, por estar novamente escrevendo uma G!P depois de séculos sem escrever nada desse tipo e bem, acho que vai ser uma fic um pouco mais intensa que as outras. Mesmo assim estou no aguardo para saber o que vão achar no decorrer dela.
> 
> Essa fic surgiu de uma tarde de ansiedade, uma música e uma ideia inocente e despretensiosa trocada com minha amiga e leitora Milla, então amiga obrigada por viajar com a minha loucura kkkk... Nesse mesmo dia eu pensava em fazer uma one shot ainda ligada ao universo de Percy Jackson – o que talvez eu desenvolva com o tempo quem sabe – mas as ideias foram se amarrando, foi virando uma fic de universo alternativo e vai ser um pouco maior do que eu planejava no início.
> 
> Boa leitura a todos!!!

**_"Eu desço dessa solidão_ **

**_Espalho coisas sobre_ **

**_Um chão de giz"_ **

**_~***~_ **

Annabeth Chase acordara mais tarde do que deveria aquela manhã e isso realmente lhe incomodava, era uma pessoa que gostava de seguir seus compromissos e rotina a risca, mesmo que vez ou outra fosse obrigada a passar por cima disso por conta do trabalho. Não saiu para a sua corrida matinal no parque tranquilo que havia próximo a sua residência e também não se sentia disposta para descer até a academia, dormiu poucas horas na noite anterior e muito disso se devia a agenda agitada dos últimos meses, estava promovendo o seu mais recente sucesso literário e se ocupara de forma quase que insana com entrevistas, palestras e viagens pelo país.

Ficou na cama por mais alguns bons minutos mesmo que já estivesse desperta, não era de seu feitio tal atitude, porém a semana não fora das mais gentis e permanecer em sua cama aconchegante escutando bem ao longe o barulho da "cidade que nunca dorme" até que sua agente chegasse lhe parecia um bom consolo. Sorriu abertamente mesmo que ainda estivesse de olhos fechados, dormiu como a um bom tempo não conseguira, sonhou de forma tranquila, mesmo que fosse com pequenas bobagens que ficara em um passado que não retornaria. Espreguiçou-se como um felino dorminhoco, levantou-se não tão corajosa como gostaria e deixou a tv ligada em um canal qualquer. Tomou um banho demorado e relaxante, sentindo a tensão acumulada de dias se dissipar um pouco com a água morna lhe correndo pelos cabelos ondulados que lhe caíam como uma harmoniosa cascata dourada até depois dos ombros.

Quem a visse atualmente sequer discutiria que há um ano aquela mesma mulher linda e radiante estava afundada em uma depressão. A loira de olhos cinzentos namorou por sete anos a musicista Thalia Grace e por muito tempo as duas foram o foco da mídia… Duas belas estrelas em ascensão, a morena de olhos azuis elétricos e visual punk e a forte e bela autora de romances, um casal inusitado talvez, porém ninguém poderia dizer que não formavam um bom par.

Contudo o relacionamento tornou-se extremamente conturbado e terminou da pior forma possível – nem em seus mais devassos sonhos Chase poderia ter esperado por um futuro tão amargo para si. Annabeth realmente amava aquela mulher de cabelos negros revoltos e olhos extremamente azuis, mas nem todo amor do mundo seria capaz de sustentar uma relação tão instável. Nos primeiros anos tudo estava indo muito bem, afinal ainda eram adolescentes que compartilhavam de seus sonhos mais íntimos do que adultas desfrutando de suas carreiras consolidadas, Thalia sempre fora dotada de uma personalidade forte, porém conseguia ser carinhosa na medida certa, lhe dava a atenção necessária e não era alguém tão problemática, porém o sucesso avassalador e os seus deslumbres ofuscaram a sua parceira. Chase poderia suportar a distância quando ambas estavam separadas devido às turnês, isso era fácil de suportar, porém os frequentes casos extraconjugais de Thalia e a mídia caindo como abutre sob a loira foi algo terrível de lidar… Era sempre a mesma conversa, as mesmas promessas, a fala adocicada e que lhe envolvia em um véu de mentiras como um cordeirinho, lhe prendendo cara vez mais e um relacionamento sufocante que não lhe levaria a nada, ela não poderia ter errado tanto assim... Principalmente quando justamente ela abrira mão de tanto para seguir ao seu lado.

Ainda seguia de roupão pela casa de forma completamente despreocupada quando escutou o barulho da chave, rolou os olhos já sabendo quem adentraria o local, apenas uma pessoa tinha a chave reserva de seu apartamento, todavia se limitou a dar um pequeno sorriso de canto enquanto distribuía o líquido fumegante da cafeteira em duas xícaras.

-Bom dia para a autora mais linda do universo! - a voz da sua melhor amiga e agente chegou aos seus ouvidos como um afago. - que cheiro maravilhoso! - referiu-se ao aroma do café que preenchia o ambiente.

-Não sei como consigo confiar em uma pessoa que tem tão bom humor logo pela manhã. - brincou a escritora abrindo um sorriso ainda maior quando a morena lhe encontrou na cozinha.

Piper lhe mostrou a língua como uma criança birrenta para logo em seguida dar a volta na bancada e lhe envolver em um meio abraço apertado. A descendente dos Cherokee tinha a sua idade, era morena de cabelos castanho-avermelhados e olhos caleidoscópicos que transitavam entre o verde, azul e castanho, era sua amiga de infância assim como seu primo Percy. Piper McLean era a sua pessoa de total confiança, principalmente quando todos os problemas com Thalia lhe atingiram como uma avalanche… Se não fosse pela Srta. McLean, talvez Annabeth nunca tivesse encontrado forças o suficiente para se reerguer.

-Se continuar com as brincadeirinhas, não vai ter cookies para a senhorita. - ameaçou falsamente enquanto colocava a pequena caixa com o que seria o café da manhã das duas na bancada.

Normalmente elas dividiam alguns momentos da manhã na cafeteria próxima à residência da loira, era um dos locais favoritos de Annabeth e muitas vezes a mesma deixava de trabalhar em casa no seu escritório particular para poder desfrutar do ambiente acolhedor enquanto escrevia em seu notebook ou organizava as notas de seu trabalho em seu caderno de capa rústica. Mas a escritora estava à beira da exaustão física, muitas viagens seguidas, organização de palestras dentre outros eventos realmente estavam lhe desgastando e por mais que ela ficasse extremamente feliz por ver Annabeth tão focada no que verdadeiramente amava, bem sabia que deveria equilibrar um pouco aquela balança… Sua amiga estava levando uma vida séria até demais e ela bem sabia que isso não era saudável.

-Dormiu bem? - perguntou tomando um pequeno gole daquele maravilhoso líquido dos deuses. - me parece um pouco abatida.

-Ah sim... Tive a melhor noite de sono possível, mas irei recuperar minha rotina em breve e com ela um pouco da minha sanidade. - disse antes de sorver com os lábios o líquido quente e escuro assim como a amiga.

Por mais que loira evitasse de todas as formas tocar no assunto Piper sabia que o desconforto da mesma também se tratava de mais algo, para ser mais específica um belo problema de olhos azuis. Sempre que a escritora lançava um novo livro e o seu nome voltava ao topo das revistas e programas de TV o assunto sobre o seu relacionamento com a musicista era abordado, e após algum tempo realmente distante dos holofotes Annabeth arrebatara não somente os seus fãs com _“Perfídia”_ , seu primeiro romance com o teor mais adulto e sombrio, algo completamente diferente da linha mais voltada para o público adolescente ao qual ascendeu sua fama. No dia anterior não fora diferente... A entrevista que concedera era um dos seus últimos compromissos da semana, tudo estava indo bem demais até a "pergunta" em questão aparecer como um fantasma, porém ela criara uma casca tão dura em um curto período de tempo, que agora sempre se mostrava como verdadeiramente era, linda, altiva, radiante por mais que as cicatrizes estivessem ainda ali.

A escritora deixara seu café um pouco de lado e tinha um cookie preso aos lábios bem desenhados, seus dedos longos e delicados analisavam as correspondências sem muito interesse - que graças a Piper não estavam acumuladas na portaria - por mais organizada que fosse com sua rotina maluca era McLean que lhe salvava muitas vezes já que sempre se fazia presente em seu apartamento.

Piper falava alguma coisa aleatória sobre o rapaz que havia conhecido e por mais que tivesse vontade de fazer alguma brincadeira com a morena, já que com certeza Jason - se bem lembrava esse era o nome do rapaz loiro de olhos azuis - era o grande motivo da agente estar tão animada logo pela manhã, algo em sua correspondência lhe chamara mais a atenção que a voz animada da amiga.

Deixou as contas de lado, bem como o jornal do dia e outros papéis aleatórios e pegou o envelope de papel pardo, pesado, seu nome estava gravado com as letras em dourado e com delicado relevo. Sentiu um leve tremor nas mãos, mesmo antes de ler… Afastou rapidamente qualquer mau pensamento e tentou se focar nas palavras.

-Annie? - chamou a morena após se deliciar com um generoso pedaço de cookie e mais alguns pequenos goles de café.

Falava animadamente sobre o encontro que tivera com o rapaz que conhecera, porém pode ver que Annabeth não dera atenção as suas palavras e seus olhos cinzentos estavam presos a um papel não tão familiar como os outros que pegara na portaria… Era bonito, rústico, pegou o envelope que a escritora deixou sobre a bancada e analisou o verso, tinha apenas o nome de Annabeth com uma letra cursiva e bem trabalhada, sua sobrancelha se elevou, era um convite?!

Viu a amiga morder o canto dos lábios, era um claro sinal de que estava intrigada com algo e mesmo que ainda olhasse para aquele papel sabia que já tinha tomado tempo o suficiente para ler o seu conteúdo. Afinal era uma notícia boa ou ruim? Não dava para decifrar as expressões da mulher a sua frente.

-Chase? - chamou mais uma vez ao ver que a loira permanecia em seu torpor. - vai me dizer o que aconteceu ou vou ter que te sacudir? - por mais que tivesse tentando brincar estava muito curiosa e também apreensiva. 

Annabeth estava presa em seus pensamentos ainda, não respondeu a nenhum dos chamados de Piper, porém massageou a fronte na altura do nariz brevemente e estendeu o papel pardo para que a amiga pudesse tirar suas próprias conclusões.

Piper limpou as mãos e pegou-o ansiosa por sanar a sua curiosidade, não tinha muito em seu conteúdo, porém o que estava ali contido fizera suas sobrancelhas se elevarem gradativamente novamente. Olhou do papel para Annabeth, sua amiga tinha o olhar perdido e sua mão direita mesmo que de forma involuntária foi até a lateral esquerda de seu corpo, na altura das costelas… Não precisava de qualquer palavra por parte da loira para entender o significado daquele pequeno gesto. Olhou novamente para o papel como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de piada… Afinal não era bem o que podia se esperar da sua velha amiga, ou pelo menos não era nada compatível com as memórias que possuía da morena.

A escritora nada falou, apenas pegou o seu celular e rapidamente fez uma ligação, tentava transparecer tranquilidade, porém os dedos tamborilavam sob a bancada enquanto aguardava o retorno, sabia que o outro estaria ocupado há essa hora, mas precisava de uma confirmação, de que aquilo era real.

 _-Estou sonhando ou minha querida cunhadinha realmente lembrou-se desse simples mortal? -_ brincou a voz masculina e amigável do outro lado da linha.

Annabeth sorriu mesmo que de forma um tanto contida, a voz do amigo era algo realmente reconfortante, tinha saudades dos bons momentos que dividiam, das conversas, Percy sempre lhe arrancava sorrisos, não importava o quanto estivesse abatida. "Cunhadinha"... O moreno de olhos verdes-mar sempre lhe chamava dessa forma, mesmo que há muitos anos esse título já não lhe pertencesse.

-Sinto muito, Piper também me cobra um pouco mais de interação, porém o trabalho tem me tomado bastante tempo. - confessou a loira ainda com o pequeno sorriso pairando sob os lábios. - a crítica tem elogiado muito o restaurante, fico feliz por você.

- _Sim! -_ a voz era realmente animada. - _mas acho que tenho que agradecer em partes ao meu novo chef… Graças a ele o movimento quase que triplicou… Porém duvido muito que Annabeth Chase tenha me telefonado apenas pra isso. -_ brincou com a voz levemente carregada de malícia.

-É verdade? - perguntou mordendo o canto do lábio, pelo menos sua voz saíra da forma mais firme possível.

- _Devo dizer que fiquei tão surpreso quanto…_ \- não precisava de muito para que ela e Percy se entendessem, sempre fora dessa forma. Mesmo que passassem às vezes mais de um mês sem trocarem uma só palavra, quando o faziam se conectavam de uma forma única. - _que tal almoçarmos juntos? Assim podemos conversar com mais calma._

Annabeth ponderou por alguns instantes, seria bom rever o amigo, afinal com todos os compromissos andava afastada até mesmo das pessoas mais próximas.

-Tudo bem… Nos vemos mais tarde. - disse antes que fosse consumida por seus pensamentos e que os mesmo lhe fizessem desistir do convite. - Piper também está precisando ver seu rostinho bonito.

Combinaram um horário e a loira logo encerrou a chamada, sabia que o amigo deveria estar ocupado, principalmente pouco antes do horário do almoço. Seus dedos ainda brincavam na bancada e o singelo sorriso enfeitava ainda o rosto de feições delicadas.

-E então? - Piper ainda tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas, aguardando alguma palavra da amiga.

Chase finalmente firmou os olhos cinzentos nos caleidoscópicos de morena e fez um pequeno gesto com os ombros. Piper abriu a boca em total descrença, como se realmente ainda esperasse por uma negação que não veio… Então era verdade, dentro de dois ou três meses Clarisse se casaria com Silena Beauregard, uma das atrizes mais cobiçadas de Hollywood.


	2. Devaneios tolos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem, boa leitura a todos!!!

**_"Há meros devaneios tolos_ **

**_A me torturar”_ **

~***~

Após a breve ligação que fizera para o amigo a loira ainda continuava um tanto quanto aérea, Piper prosseguia a falar pelos cotovelos e Annabeth apesar de tudo fazia um esforço para poder se manter concentrada no assunto. Estava feliz pela amiga e mais ainda pelo fato da morena não ser assim tão sortuda quando se tratava de relacionamentos… Quem sabe agora ela poderia enfim ter um bom companheiro, afinal, pelo que Piper falava, o tal Jason era gentil, simpático e muito bonito.

-Então, onde foi que você conheceu esse seu príncipe no cavalo branco? - perguntou tentando se mostrar uma amiga melhor do que realmente vinha sendo ultimamente.

-Ele trabalha já há algum tempo no restaurante da família do Percy. - comentou após engolir o seu último pedaço de cookie. - ele começou como um dos cumins, trabalhava como apoio dos garçons na hora de servir, limpava e arrumava as mesas dentre outras coisas. - Annabeth não pode deixar de sorrir com a carinha de boba apaixonada que a morena fazia ao falar sobre o rapaz. - mas ele tem se esforçado e estudado bastante, agora trabalha como entremetier, fica responsável por preparar sopas, guarnições e afins.

-Ainda bem que temos alguém que entende algo de cozinha então. - brincou a loira enquanto recolhia as xícaras. - se depender de você os dois vão morrer de fome ou viver a base de comida congelada.

Piper deu um sorrisinho sem graça para a amiga e lhe atirou uma bolinha feita com o guardanapo de papel.

-Tinha me esquecido de falar sobre as mudanças do restaurante com você. Jason comentara comigo que recentemente Percy fizera algumas alterações no pessoal e parece que foi uma pra melhor… Apesar dele ter comentado que seu superior era alguém bem rigoroso.

-Estou ansiosa para saber como anda o Percy. - as duas se dirigiam para o amplo quarto da loira. - se tem alguém que realmente merece colher bons frutos depois de tantos problemas esse alguém é ele.

Checou as horas no celular, ainda possuía algum tempo antes do encontro com seu primo e melhor amigo, Jackson aguardaria as duas em um horário mais ameno e com isso poderia secar os cabelos decentemente e vestir-se com calma. McLean se jogara sob sua cama de forma desleixada, Annabeth podia ver o quanto à morena também estava cansada devido a rotina maluca - afinal ela era a responsável por manter a vida da loira em ordem - porém nunca abria a boca para reclamar de algo, muito pelo contrário, sempre tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios, palavras espirituosas e carinho para doar nos momentos mais complicados.

-Você não acha estranho... - a voz de Piper lhe chamou a atenção enquanto estava no banheiro e usava o secador para acelerar o processo. - justamente "ela" se casar com alguém?

Annabeth umedeceu os lábios enquanto procurava uma resposta coerente para o questionamento da amiga. Ainda estava anestesiada com a novidade, há muito tempo ela não pensava em Clarisse devido o seu vasto histórico de problemas com a atual ex-namorada, não se falaram uma vez sequer após o desentendimento entre elas, ou tinha qualquer tipo notícia sobre a morena.

-Bem… As pessoas mudam com o tempo. - a resposta não saiu tão convincente quanto esperava. - mas mesmo assim, não deixa de ser uma surpresa, ela sempre se mostrou uma pessoa que se assustava com relacionamentos sérios.

De fato ela não precisava pensar por muito tempo para ver o quão incompatível era juntar Clarisse e casamento em uma mesma frase. Na época de colégio a morena era o que gostavam de nomear como "mulherengo", "garota problema" e outros apelidos que fariam qualquer coração mais frágil se manter bem longe mesmo que a tentação fosse grande. Mesmo ela acreditando seriamente no seu "as pessoas mudam com o tempo" ela sabia que talvez aquilo não se aplicasse a sua prima, afinal não era exatamente um grande exemplo de pessoa que gostava de se firmar a alguém em um compromisso tão sério como o matrimônio. Quando se lembrava de Clarisse suas memórias remetiam a momentos bem diferentes… Na verdade ela era um verdadeiro contraponto de sua personalidade. A morena possuía um espírito livre, personalidade forte, uma arruaceira nata, gostava de perigo, mas se tinha algo que sempre lhe atraíra em sua personalidade era a lealdade que possuía as pessoas que lhe eram mais próximas. Era alguém que se abria muito pouco e Chase não lhe julgava por isso, ela mesma agiria da mesma forma se tivesse passado por tantas coisas como ela, porém quando alguém conseguia adentrar naquele coração duro e arredio era realmente algo que poderia julgar como inesquecível.

-Não me leve a mal Annie e me desculpe se não quiser tocar no assunto. - a amiga agora apoiava-se nos cotovelos para poder direcionar os olhos multicoloridos a amiga. - ela não fugiu quando o lance entre vocês ficou mais sério e sempre achei que se um dia ela fosse se casar com alguém seria com você.

Annabeth não pode deixar de sorrir com o comentário, mesmo que bem lá no fundo sentisse uma pontada no peito, mesmo que tivesse afundado aquele sentimento a muito custo e o trancado a sete chaves. Não era segredo para os mais conhecidos que ela e Clarisse tiveram um relacionamento na adolescência, curto para alguns, entretanto quando se tratava das duas, os quase dois anos de namoro poderia ser considerado uma vida. Seja pelos empecilhos familiares das duas partes - que não foram mínimos - pelo caso incestuoso em si, afinal eram primas em primeiro grau, ou seja, pelos problemas pessoais vividos por ambas. Mesmo assim se fosse para dizer que algum dia Clarisse La Rue se casaria com alguém esse alguém com certeza seria Annabeth Chase.

-As pessoas mudam… - reafirmou novamente a loira, dando de ombros checando sua imagem no espelho. - assim como os sentimentos e todo o resto. - desviou os olhos da própria imagem, como se não tivesse tanta certeza assim das suas palavras.

Piper deixou-se relaxar novamente na cama confortável e espaçosa, talvez aquela fosse à deixa para que ela não insistisse no assunto ou apenas fosse algo que deveria permanecer no passado como uma lembrança. Ocupou-se com o seu celular checando suas redes sociais enquanto esperava Annabeth se vestir - o que não era lá uma tarefa muito demorada, afinal não precisava de muito para que a escritora estivesse com a aparência impecável.

-Tem como você não ser tão linda sempre? - brincou ao ver a amiga em toda sua seriedade, calça social, a camisa de botão branca e o delicado colar com um pingente de coruja.

-Tem como você não ser tão cega? - retrucou com um sorriso divertido e verificando se não estava esquecendo nada. - vamos?! Estou realmente ansiosa para saber as novidades sobre o nosso querido Perseu.

-Sei… O Perseu, claro. - dessa vez Piper levou um leve tapa em seu ombro quando levantou-se da cama da amiga.

A loira estava claramente mais cansada que sua agente, insistiu a muito custo que queria guiar o próprio carro, mesmo assim como Piper estava com o seu veículo e não era incomodo nenhum achou mais prudente que ela mesma dirigisse até o estabelecimento do amigo. Annabeth bufou como uma criança que não obteve aquilo que tanto desejara e McLean pela primeira vez na vida tentava não comemorar sua vitória sobre a amiga, afinal, quando se tratava de oratória a loirinha sabidinha conseguia dobrar muito bem qualquer um, até mesmo a morena que era conhecida por ter uma boa lábia. 

O trajeto não era dos mais longos, mesmo assim não trocaram muitas palavras até porque a agente realmente era uma pessoa concentrada quando se tratava de cuidados com o trânsito. Escutavam uma música qualquer enquanto Annabeth mais uma vez parecia imersa em seus pensamentos, sua cabeça relaxava no encosto do banco ao lado da amiga enquanto seus olhos que mais lembravam nuvens de chuva se voltavam para o quase borrão de imagens ao lado de fora do veículo… Por um segundo Piper pode entender o porquê da escritora ter insistido tanto em dirigir, ocupar sua mente talvez fosse melhor do que vagar por lembranças um tanto quanto… Perigosas? Sim, talvez a palavra certa a ser usada seria "perigosas"… Annabeth amou Thalia? Sim! Disso ninguém poderia duvidar e as marcas de um relacionamento duradouro e problemático ainda estavam ali, porém se alguém lhe perguntasse a quem a loira havia amado mais seria com muita facilidade que ela diria que era uma garota de cabelos castanhos de tom escuro, olhos verdes e sorriso presunçoso. Ou seja, qual seria a possibilidade de um novo encontro entre as duas despertar velhos sentimentos? Concentrou-se novamente no volante, convivia há tanto tempo com Annabeth que não se surpreendia em ter adquirido um pouco da sua "paranoia" em se perder em pensamentos.

A escritora remexeu-se um tanto inquieta, deveria ter trazido o seu caderno de anotações para se ocupar com o trabalho, mesmo que fosse por alguns minutos. Dentro de dois ou três meses La Rue estaria se casando, firmando um compromisso de "até que a morte nos separe" com uma das queridinhas de Hollywood. Tentou resgatar o nome… Ah, sim, a francesa Silena Beauregard, ela conhecia a atriz de algum filme, mas seu rosto não lhe vinha à memória, pegou o celular com certa curiosidade, porém seus dedos tamborilavam na lateral do objeto, ponderando sua atitude… Rendeu-se a curiosidade como era de costume e fez uma breve pesquisa sem que Piper pudesse xeretar o que fazia, bem sabia que se a morena visse o que estava fazendo seria um terrível alarde e escutaria piadinhas de mau gosto com sorte por no mínimo uma semana. A pesquisa lhe mostrava alguém da mesma idade, cabelos negros, lábios convidativos que pareciam quase sempre ostentar um sorriso charmoso e olhos incrivelmente azuis, era uma mulher realmente linda. Entretanto em suas pesquisas não mostravam nenhum envolvimento romântico - seja recente ou antigo - nenhuma mulher que lembrasse sequer a sombra de sua prima, nada… O que era estranho, normalmente alguém tão famoso não conseguiria esconder tão bem algum par romântico, muito menos um possível casamento.

Deixou as notícias, fofocas e fotos de lado, afinal que interesse arrebatador e repentino seria aquele? Deveria estar feliz e se contentar em ficar feliz pela morena, certo?! Clarisse merecia ser feliz com alguém que lhe amasse, acima de tudo foi isso o que sempre desejou. Mas sua mente lhe traia, brincava como um fantoche sem vontade e logo estava se perguntando em como "ela" estaria agora? Fechou os olhos brevemente, recordava-se do sorriso que em sua maioria das vezes era cheio de si, os olhos verdes penetrantes, o cabelo castanho escuro que emoldurava o rosto selvagem, a covinha bonita no queixo, alta, braços fortes, corpo bem definido, cheiro marcante… Detalhes de alguém que ficara no passado. O quanto daqueles detalhes teriam mudado, melhorado ou simplesmente sumido? Afinal nenhuma das duas era mais uma adolescente, ela mesma passara por mudanças consideráveis. 

Afastaram-se uma da outra de forma prematura talvez, nunca tiveram a oportunidade de colocar as cartas na mesa, esclarecer tudo o que haviam passado quando o relacionamento chegou a ruir e ela sabia que tinha tanta culpa quanto à outra… Sete anos se passaram após tudo isso, Clarisse fizera um belo trabalho em sumir do mapa, Annabeth não tinha notícias suas, mas não era algo voltado só a ela, à família e até mesmo seu meio irmão Percy - a quem ela era realmente ligada - não possuía qualquer notícia da garota. Sentia-se culpada… Poderia ter se esforçado um pouco mais, poderia de alguma forma ter impedido Clarisse de ir embora, teria evitado preocupações extremas, seu primo não teria surtado e talvez, apenas talvez não tivesse que fazer terapia. Mas ela também tinha seus fantasmas, seus medos, precisava de um tempo para curar as próprias feridas como qualquer outra pessoa mortal, ou também surtaria.

Thalia fizera o seu papel, bem… Era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, sempre foram amigas, mas a amizade ficou confusa demais quando os dias pareciam muito ruins, a morena de olhos azuis ficou ao seu lado, lhe confortou, tentou curar a ferida aberta, mas em seu íntimo ela nunca deixou de pensar em La Rue e desejava que sua ex-namorada estivesse bem, seja lá onde estivesse ou com quem estivesse… Afinal conhecia aquela garota melhor que qualquer outra, e uma Clarisse magoada jamais seria uma Clarisse sozinha.

Balançou a cabeça levemente, tentando se desvencilhar daquilo, era passado, deveria ficar no passado, mas quanto mais tentava evitar, mais pensava no porquê de sua prima ter lhe enviado aquele convite de casamento. Lhe convidara por educação ou consideração? Afinal não fazer poderia significar que ela ainda se importava. Ela teria lhe perdoado e agora queria algum tipo de reaproximação? Nunca saberia se não fosse pela própria boca da morena. Ou quem sabe queria finalmente esfregar na sua cara que estava bem, que poderia reconstruir a sua vida ao lado de uma pessoa bem melhor e queria que constatasse isso com os próprios olhos?

Por mais cruel que parecesse a última opção lhe era mais plausível, combinava até com o temperamento de Clarisse - pelo menos com a garota que ela conhecia - mas não, ela não faria isso. Por mais temperamental e explosiva que a morena pudesse ser, ela era do tipo que preferia infligir danos a si mesma a armar algum plano para lhe magoar… Sempre lhe teve amor até mesmo em suas falhas. Passaram-se sete anos, era tempo o suficiente para esquecer, para o que um dia foi tudo virar um simples nada, era melhor assim.

-Annie? - a voz calma de Piper lhe arrancou das suas amargas divagações. - você está bem?

Deveria estar com a feição transtornada ou alguma coisa nessa linha, só aquilo explicava o olhar levemente preocupado da amiga, bem como o toque gentil em seu rosto. Olhou-se rapidamente no retrovisor e pode constatar que seus olhos estavam marejados.

-Estou bem. - afirmou com um sorriso e se concentrou em não derramar nenhuma lágrima, não queria que seu amigo também se preocupasse com seus pensamentos bobos e não queria estragar sua maquiagem.

-Chegamos. - sua agente sorriu daquele modo confortador que bem conhecia e apertou levemente sua mão.

Não era o horário mais movimentado, de modo que não tiveram grandes problemas em arrumar uma vaga para estacionar, a fachada do "Jackson's" ainda conservava seu visual clássico como bem lembrava quando visitava o lugar com sua mãe Athena, porém agora com toques que denotavam certa mudança no restaurante. Um estabelecimento familiar que era passado de geração em geração, outrora vivera seus momentos gloriosos e de glamour, todavia agora encontrava-se em uma gangorra de altos e baixos que aparentemente parecia ter encontrado sua estabilidade.

Assim que adentraram o local Annabeth foi arrebatada por boas e nostálgicas lembranças, a maior parte delas ligadas a sua infância, de quando seus pais Athena e Frederick Chase ainda eram um casal feliz e apaixonado. Os móveis caros e rústicos, elegante, porém acolhedor… Sentia-se feliz por ter aceitado o convite de Percy. Foram recepcionadas pela hostess Rachel Elizabeth Dare, tinha um sorriso amigável, olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos longos e ondulados.

-Srta. Chase. - soltou de forma displicente enquanto seus olhos brilhavam em admiração. - me desculpe… - pediu de forma atrapalhada enquanto a loira e sua agente apenas lhe retribuíram com um sorriso bondoso. - o Sr. Jackson fez uma reserva especial para as senhoritas, vou chamá-lo.

-Parece que até aqui você tem fãs. - brincou Piper enquanto a garota saía rapidamente para chamar Percy com seu rosto sardento em brasa assim como seus cabelos.

Annabeth acompanhou a garota fazer seu caminho e sorriu, era normal isso acontecer, mas ela não estava exatamente acostumada com a sensação de ser o alvo da admiração das pessoas, sempre acabava também tomada pelo rubor. Pôs-se a admirar novamente o local e sorriu, era bom estar retomando aquilo que amava e que tantas boas lembranças havia lhe proporcionado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então o que acharam? Sei que pode estar um pouco parado demais, mas acredito que tenho que meio que fazer um panorama do passado para vocês entenderem como estão as coisas no presente dos personagens, principalmente sendo uma fic de Universo Alternativo.
> 
> Espero ver vocês nos comentário!!! Um forte abraço!


	3. Memórias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus semidivos, queria pedir desculpas pela demora! Vou dar aqui o mesmo aviso que dei em “Fios do Destino”.
> 
> Semana passada eu virei noites trabalhando – o que eu estou proibida de fazer pela minha médica, mas às vezes não tenho como evitar - tive uma briga séria que acarretou em uma crise de ansiedade muito, muito forte e nisso já estou há quatro dias com dores insuportáveis na minha nuca devido à enxaqueca, de modo que no domingo eu quase passei mal só de ir à esquina da minha casa, enfim... Uma coisa que foi levando a outras e eu realmente achei que ia parar no hospital, mas felizmente estou bem na medida do possível. Eu sei que com isso alguns leitores se afastaram, mas eu estou fazendo o máximo que eu posso dentro das minhas limitadas possibilidades.
> 
> Eu realmente amo demais o que eu faço, mas todo mundo aqui sabe da minha realidade, eu sempre procurei deixar bem claro como é a minha situação e eu sempre vou procurar dar o meu melhor, pq além de amar escrever eu conheci amigos – coisa que eu não tinha a um bom tempo e amigos entendem quando é preciso estar bem, certo?!
> 
> Queria aproveitar e também falar do atraso da fic “O Convite”, eu tinha o cap. pronto? Sim, mas ele não estava me agradando, algo nele não estava bom e eu praticamente tive que remodelar e fazer varia coisas para me sentir satisfeita com ele... Ele também vai ser o primeiro e último nesse modelo, não vou falar pra estragar, mas comentarei mais nas notas finais, a partir do quarto teremos capítulos “normais” finalmente kkkk...

**_“E a coisa que me irrita_ **

**_é que realmente você nunca compreenderá_ **

**_E a coisa que me assusta_ **

**_é que eu sempre estarei em dúvida_ **

**_É algo amável o que nós temos_ **

**_é algo amável o que nós_ **

**_É algo amável, o animal, o instinto animal”_ **

~***~

Se na adolescência perguntassem se Perseu Jackson faria parte do legado da tradicional família ninguém poderia afirmar com certeza, contudo a maioria de seus familiares afirmaria que não, afinal um jovem relapso que não tinha boas notas, matava aula para passar o dia andando de skate, fumando e bebendo vinho barato... Não era exatamente o que se esperava do comportamento impecável de um Jackson. Por mais que sua mãe se empenhasse em procurar por escolas que fossem mais maleáveis seu primogênito tinha sérias dificuldades com a sua dislexia e claro, arrumar problemas parecia ser um verdadeiro dom para o seu menino.

A infância não fora das melhores graças à criação rígida e nada fraternal por parte de seu pai, Percy sempre foi o lado frágil daquele instável núcleo familiar enquanto Clarisse fazia-se de forte e manteve-se mais dura para poder proteger aos dois, mesmo que o garoto fosse dois anos mais velho que ela. Clarisse e Percy eram irmãos apenas por parte de pai, tinham todo um histórico familiar problemático que seria o suficiente para tornar o relacionamento entre os dois péssimo, porém o que aconteceu foi surpreendentemente ao contrário.

Como tudo havia começado? Obviamente que com Ares, afinal se não fosse por ele talvez essa trama de laços confusos, entretanto bem consolidados, não existiria. O moreno era belo como um demônio, sorriso presunçoso e apesar de cultivar uma postura severa e séria por ser um militar se tinha uma coisa que Ares era e nunca mudaria com o tempo seria o fato de ser “mulherengo”. Desde muito cedo se envolvera com a bela e envolvente Eva La Rue, porém nunca chegaram a assumir um relacionamento sério, viviam sempre de idas e vindas como, como cão e gato, contudo quando o homem conheceu a herdeira mais nova da família Jackson era de se esperar que Eva fosse deixada de lado e mesmo nutrindo fortes sentimentos por Ares a mulher partiu para a França com a notícia de seu casamento.

Por mais improvável que pudesse ser realmente era verdade, Ares e Sally se casaram e possuíam um relacionamento estável apesar das personalidades completamente adversas, enquanto ele era um homem extremamente rígido, Sally era uma mulher doce, espirituosa e que fazia de tudo para conciliar a administração do restaurante com a atual vida de casada e logo em seguida em ser mãe. Contudo Percy tinha sete anos quando a infidelidade do militar fora jogada no colo da Sra. Jackson… Uma filha fora do casamento, uma traição vinda de alguém que se julgava sempre tão conservador. Ares passou dois anos sendo fiel ao seu compromisso, mas não tardou a procurar a Srta. La Rue durante o decorrer dos anos. O relacionamento não estava dos melhores, isso era um fato, porém Sally tentava dar o seu melhor para manter a família unida, contudo uma criança vinda de um relacionamento fora do casamento era algo complicado de se aceitar.

~***~

Clarisse e Annabeth tinham cinco anos quando se conheceram, sua mãe Athena que lhe levara para sua casa quando tudo aconteceu. A autora era pequena para poder lembrar-se de tudo na ocasião, mas com o passar dos anos ela descobrira que naquele dia seu tio Ares havia telefonado, parecia levemente transtornado - algo nada típico de sua personalidade - sua mãe sempre tão calma em suas atitudes também encontrava-se nervosa, os olhos cinzentos se estreitaram enquanto palavras duras lhe foram proferidas pelo telefone… Athena e Ares não eram o melhor exemplo de irmãos, mas Annabeth nunca vira sua mãe discutir com alguém daquela forma, muito menos com o seu tio.

Se escondera de forma sorrateira para poder saber o que estava acontecendo, queria ajudar a sua mãe, queria poder aliviar aquela expressão preocupara no belo rosto da mulher que tanto amava, mas fora descoberta por seu pai. Se fosse Athena com certeza ela estaria escutando algum tipo de sermão naquele momento, mesmo que tivesse pouca idade, mas como se tratava de seu papai ele lhe deu uma advertência em forma de cócegas e lhe pediu para ser mais cuidadosa.

-Vai ser nosso segredinho tudo bem? – disse com o sorriso aberto de sempre enquanto levava a garota em seus braços até o outro cômodo.

Annabeth riu baixinho para que sua mãe não percebesse a pequena travessura e agarrou-se ao seu herói enquanto se deixava ser levada até a sala, para longe dos assuntos adultos.

Não demorou muito para que a Chase mais velha encerra-se a ligação, chamara o seu esposo e trocaram rápidas palavras. A pequena ficaria aos cuidados do seu pai Frederick, enquanto Athena sairia para resolver pendencias familiares... Sua mãe lhe beijara o topo da cabeça como sempre gostava de fazer ao se despedir.

-Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá querida? - perguntou seu esposo em tom levemente preocupado, mesmo que não tentasse transparecer. - não acho seguro que dirija nesse estado.

De fato a mulher não parecia em seu melhor estado de espirito, encontrava-se em um período desgastante na universidade onde ensinava e com todos os problemas que já possuía a bomba que Ares simplesmente despejara por telefone como se fosse nada fora algo pesado demais para processar em tão pouco tempo.

-Não vou demorar, prometo. - tentou confortá-lo selando brevemente os lábios com os do homem e massageando a fronte, não sabia o que fazer e isso lhe deixava transtornada.

O caminho não fora dos mais demorados e o trânsito àquela hora também não se podia dizer que era dos piores. Ares a polícia e os legistas já se encontravam no local quando a professora universitária chegara ao bairro indicado pelo irmão. Athena foi quem tivera alguma atitude para com a criança enquanto o próprio pai estava com os investigadores… Foi difícil escutar o relato pelo telefone, mas constatar com os próprios olhos foi um golpe que nem mesmo a mais segura das mulheres resistiria.

Apesar do olhar amedrontado, os olhos verdes focalizaram a mulher de cabelos negros e olhos cinzas com desconfiança, era pequena, tinha cinco anos assim como sua doce Annabeth, mas estava abraçada ao corpo da mãe como se ninguém fosse capaz de lhe afastar dela… Não sabia a quantas horas havia acontecido, mas Eva La Rue cometera suicídio. A gravidez não esperada, o relacionamento abusivo, a depressão… Era uma mulher linda, mas que sucumbira ao ponto de misturar os antidepressivos com bebida até retirar a própria vida.

-Você é a Clarisse, certo?! - disse com a voz mais branda que conseguia, sentou-se próximo a garota, não muito longe um dos agentes aguardava que ela tivesse alguma sorte. Todos já haviam tentado conversar com a garota, porém sem sucesso. - eu sou Athena Chase, sou sua tia… - deu um pequeno sorriso e tentava agir de forma tranquila.

A pequena tinha o olhar desconfiado e até mesmo frio, lembrava Ares de alguma forma, não tinha como negar que era filha dele, mas os olhos verdes evidenciavam traços pertencentes a sua mãe.

-Você não quer conhecer a minha casa? Eu tenho uma filha da sua idade, o nome dela é Annabeth… Ela é sua prima. - disse de forma dispersa, desviando os olhos da criança e tentando focar em um ponto qualquer. - ela adoraria te conhecer.

Athena continuou a conversar de forma amena até que algum tempo depois a garotinha aceitou, mesmo que ainda desconfiada. Aquilo não era normal... Uma criança tão pequena agir daquela forma, não queria nem pensar no que mais ela poderia ter presenciado em todos aqueles anos.

-Você promete que vai cuidar da minha mamãe? - perguntou de forma insegura, como se temesse que sua mãe se machucasse ainda mais.

-Sim, eu prometo. - afirmou desta vez olhando nos olhos da pequena para que a mesma tivesse certeza de suas intenções.

Ela não conseguiria esquecer aquela cena, por mais que fosse uma mulher forte e mesmo sendo alguém com um autocontrole invejável a vontade de matar seu irmão começava a colocar sua sanidade em uma balança.

Após todo aquele momento traumatizante e aterrorizador Athena telefonou para casa, queria avisar que estava "tudo bem" enquanto Ares cuidava de certos assuntos burocráticos e a garotinha passava por alguns exames. Horas depois retornou ao seu lar, Annabeth ainda estava acordada, brincando com os bloquinhos de construção enquanto seu pai dormia serenamente no sofá, sua garotinha levantou-se rapidamente e sorriu até ver sua mãe acompanhada de outra menina, tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, olhar desconfiado, mas seus olhos eram tão bonitos ou até mais que os de seu primo Percy.

-Olá meu amor. - Athena aproximou-se segurando a mão da outra criança. - você fez o papai dormir novamente… - comentou vendo Annabeth sorrir de forma sapeca. - essa é sua prima, o nome dela é Clarisse.

Os olhos cinzentos da menina novamente se voltaram de forma curiosa para a garota um pouco mais alta que ela, se era sua prima isso só poderia significar que era irmã de Percy, certo?!

-Oi, eu sou Annabeth. - disse se aproximando e estendendo a mão educadamente assim como sua mãe lhe ensinara. 

-Clarisse. – respondeu de forma direta, as sobrancelhas levemente fincadas, mas o sorriso da loirinha de alguma forma havia derrubado suas defesas.

As duas trocaram um aperto breve antes que Annabeth lhe puxasse para um abraço, algo que até mesmo Athena achou estranho.

~***~

Clarisse era uma criança desconfiada e acanhada, mas sabia que aquilo deveria ser culpa exclusivamente de seu estúpido irmão. Ares nunca foi uma pessoa conhecida por ser das mais amorosas e no caso da filha mais nova isso não seria exatamente uma exceção. Primeiro pela intersexualidade da garota, o militar sempre lhe tratará como uma aberração, segundo por não ter sido uma criança desejada, amor e carinho não foi bem o que conheceu do homem, nem mesmo quando Sally resolveu adotar a garota.

Athena não poderia assumir a responsabilidade pela sobrinha, ela já se punia por não ter tempo o suficiente com a sua filha e ter que lidar com os traumas da criança em questão não era algo que conseguiria conciliar. A mulher era tudo, menos irresponsável, ela sabia o que poderia ou não gerir no momento e no momento até mesmo o seu relacionamento estava levemente abalado devido o trabalho pesado que estava desenvolvendo com alguns pesquisadores da universidade.

A princípio a Sra. Jackson estava decidida a não ceder, Athena teve que usar de muitos argumentos para que a mesma pelo menos conhecesse a criança, afinal gostando ou não ela era meia irmã do seu filho Percy e cedo ou tarde eles iriam se conhecer. Se lhe perguntassem o porquê da sua mudança quase que imediata ela não poderia responder com precisão, porém se isso servisse como motivo ela poderia citar simplesmente que ao olhar para a garotinha tão frágil ela simplesmente não teve como rejeita-la. Os olhos eram de um verde mais profundo e os cabelos eram castanho escuro, mas a semelhança com seu filho Percy era inegável… Como qualquer ser humano poderia fazer algum mal aquela criança? Se Clarisse não conhecera o que era amor e carinho por parte de seu pai, sem dúvida alguma ela teria com o seu meio irmão e a madrasta.

Ares não gostara nada da ideia de mais uma pessoa incluída em seu ciclo familiar, porém a garota ainda era sua filha e como tal deveria estar com ele já que a mãe estava morta e Athena estava sem condições de assumir mais compromissos do que poderia gerir.

A convivência não era nada fácil, principalmente por causa do pai das crianças, era um homem rígido e bruto demais para qualquer diálogo com os filhos, Percy tinha problemas na escola, a dislexia piorava o seu rendimento a cada ano, fora que o garoto não era do tipo que se defendia dos ataques dos colegas de classe, mesmo que seu pai insistisse em que ele já estava na idade de "aprender a ser homem". Com Clarisse não era muito diferente, a garota precisava de terapia após o que aconteceu com a mãe e por mais que fosse mais nova que Percy ela tinha sempre uma atitude mais "adulta" o que fez a mesma sair em defesa de seu irmão quando necessário… Em resumo, Percy apanhava, Clarisse revidava e Sally se desdobrava em trabalhar e comparecer às reuniões com a diretora da escola e assim evitar a expulsão de ambos.

-O que eu falei para os dois sobre brigarem na escola? - a Sra. Jackson tinha a voz tranquila apesar de cansada, os três partiram para o restaurante da família após mais uma pequena reunião com a diretora Emma.

Percy balançava os pés distraído e cabisbaixo, sentia-se mal por torna-se cada vez mais constante as chamadas por sua causa, já a pequena La Rue tinha os bracinhos cruzados sobre o peito e a cara emburrada como sempre... Uma atitude passiva-agressiva para tentar se livrar da bronca.

-Não acho justo! - reclamou em alto e bom som. - não vou deixar que eles fiquem maltratando meu irmão dessa forma.

A mais velha tentou não sorrir, apesar de achar muito fofo o carinho que a menina possuía por seu filho sabia que não podia incentivar esse comportamento agressivo, aquilo era culpa de Ares e ela não iria compactuar com a influencia nociva dele

~***~

A implicância de seu pai tornar-se mais frequente e sua mãe realmente parecia não ter mais motivos palpáveis para estar ao lado daquele homem. Mas o estopim da separação se deu quando Ares presenciou com os próprios olhos o seu filho beijando outro rapaz em seu quarto. Não deveria ser uma surpresa pra ninguém, já que Percy desde muito cedo apresentava gostar de garotos, e há algum tempo ele notara os olhares de um para o outro quando se reuniam em casa para "estudarem"... Por isso o militar sempre estava em seu pé, lhe falando insistentemente que ele "deveria ser homem", mesmo que o progenitor jamais soubesse o que isso significasse de verdade.

O mais velho surtou a ponto de levantar a mão contra o próprio filho, a sorte de Percy era que Clarisse e Sally se encontravam na residência, ou talvez o rapaz teria saído com mais que alguns hematomas e um olho roxo. Will, seu namorado, tentou lhe proteger da fúria descontrolada do homem, mas Jackson conseguiu lhe obrigar a ficar fora e ir embora antes que a ira caísse sobre o garoto loiro de olhos azuis.

Clarisse e Annabeth estavam deitadas no quarto da morena quanto tudo aconteceu, trocavam beijos delicados do recém descoberto sentimento entre as duas quando o barulho e os gritos fez com que Clarisse deixasse Chase em seu quarto e corresse até o do seu irmão. Ela não sabia de onde havia tirado forças, mas arrastou seu pai - que mais parecia um armário - de cima do adolescente, Percy gemia de dor, mas tentará revidar da forma que era possível. La Rue rolava no chão com o homem trocando socos, por mais que tivesse certeza que seu estado não seria dos melhores depois disso.

-Se afaste dos meus filhos agora mesmo! - ordenou Sally de forma segura, por mais que suas mãos tremessem ligeiramente ao segurar a arma do militar em suas mãos.

Ares se ergueu estreitando o olhar para a mulher a sua frente. Percy correu até a irmã e lhe arrastou para perto de si, a garota estava quase desacordada e tinha um corte no queixo, mas que sangrava muito.

-Você não teria coragem. - disse o militar de forma baixa, mas que saiu mais como um rosnado.

-Não queira me testar. - o tom era ameaçador e sem qualquer dúvida do que faria se fosse preciso. Destravou a arma e manteve o dedo no gatilho. - eu sei como se faz, você mesmo me mostrou.

-Mãe, não vale a pena. - a voz do seu filho estava embargada pelas lágrimas. - Clarisse precisa de ajuda, temos que ir no hospital. 

Sally sentiu as próprias lágrimas queimarem seu rosto. Como alguém poderia fazer isso com os próprios filhos? Como ela conseguira passar tantos anos ao lado de alguém tão desprezível? Tentara manter sua família unida para isso? Para ver os dois filhos espancados como se fossem dois marginais?! Não valia a pena… Ele nunca mais encostaria nos dois.

-Saia da minha casa, não me procure, não procure meus filhos ou você não vai ter a mesma piedade de agora. - ordenou com as mãos menos trêmulas que antes dando distância o suficiente para que o marido passasse, mas mantendo-se sob sua mira.

~***~

Apesar das adversidades o moreno de olhos verdes forçara-se a mudar com o tempo, assumira responsabilidades que muitos lhe achavam impossível e estava tentando fazer o seu melhor para manter o "Jackson's" com sua chama acesa enquanto sua mãe Sally se restringira a cuidar dos assuntos financeiros - onde era o seu forte e obviamente a área em que seu filho se atrapalhava mais. 

Percy estava na adega do restaurante checando as reservas de vinhos e já pensando nas combinações que faria para o dia. Era desafiador? Sim! Mas de alguma forma ele poderia ironicamente dizer que havia encontrado um dom para chamar de seu. O celular começara a vibrar no bolso, suspirou por um momento até que o suspiro transformou-se em um sorriso largo... Era Annabeth, sua prima. Estava realmente pensando o quanto demoraria para que ela lhe desse algum “sinal”.

_-Estou sonhando ou minha querida cunhadinha realmente lembrou-se desse simples mortal? – Percy já deslizava para uma fileira aleatória a sua consulta anterior, precisava de um exemplar especial, caso Annabeth e Piper aceitasse o seu convite._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então meus amores, o que acharam?
> 
> Como eu disse esse foi o primeiro e último capítulo nesse formato, meio que em “fragmento de memórias” eu precisei escrever ele porque necessitava passar o mínimo de base possível desse ciclo “familiar” para entrar de vez no plot da fic. Como mudei o capítulo infelizmente não tenho o seguinte escrito ainda tive eu repetir a “spoiler”, mas foi por uma boa causa.
> 
> Amo vocês bora lá começar as teorias!


	4. A torta Ópera

**_"A voz do anjo sussurrou no meu ouvido_ **

**_Eu não duvido, já escuto os teus sinais_ **

**_Tu vens, tu vens_ **

**_Eu já escuto os teus sinais"_ **

~***~

Não demorou muito para que a jovem de cabelos ruivos retornasse acompanhada de um homem bem vestido em um terno cinza chumbo, cabelos negros bem alinhado e penteados para trás. Annabeth sorriu abertamente com a imagem a sua frente e o velho amigo e confidente de olhos verdes e feição bondosa lhe sorriu da mesma forma ao lhe rever.

-Meus olhos estão me enganando ou estou vendo a prima mais linda desse mundo. - disse daquela forma brincalhona e levemente charmosa que muito lembrava a irmã. - eu realmente estou começando a acreditar em milagres.

Os dois gargalharam em conjunto e se abraçaram com carinho e muita saudade. Era mais fácil Percy encontrar-se com Piper vez ou outra principalmente agora que parecia que a amiga e seu funcionário Jason estavam com algum tipo de envolvimento romântico ou algo do tipo, mas Annabeth… Ah, já era bem diferente. Os dois nunca deixaram de se falar de fato, de se ver algumas vezes, entretanto a frequência diminuiu consideravelmente quando a loira assumiu seu relacionamento com Thalia e bem… Jackson poderia ser calmo, doce, mas quando se tratava de defender Clarisse ele realmente mudava.

Todos sempre foram muito amigos, principalmente durante a adolescência, praticamente inseparáveis, mas quando Clarisse começou a ter mais "problemas" que o habitual e isso foi afetando a vida de todos ao seu redor Thalia tratou de ser uma ótima "filha da puta" em afastar Annabeth se aproveitando do seu momento frágil.

Após toda a turbulência Chase também procurou focar mais em seu trabalho, principalmente após o término com a cantora e só agora estava voltando há socializar um pouco mais - mesmo que de forma forçada por McLean.

-Como sempre exagerado. - rebateu a amiga lhe beijando o rosto e lhe dando mais uma bela olhada. - Você está lindo.

O amigo estava mais alto do que realmente lembrava, mais forte, as feições mais bem definidas, sempre fora bonito, mesmo quando ainda era um garoto franzino, mas agora Perseu se transformara em um belo homem.

-Não mais que você meu bem. - ele segurou em sua mão e beijou. - se tem alguém que colocaria meu lado gay a prova seria Annabeth Chase. - brincou dando uma piscadela. - Piper… - disse abraçando a amiga e lhe beijando o rosto. - você tem deixado o pobre Jason suspirando em pensamentos na minha cozinha, já perdi as contas de quantos puxões de orelha ele levou por ficar pensando nesses seus olhos maravilhosos.

As meninas sorriram abertamente enquanto Percy gentilmente oferecera os braços para levar cada uma de suas damas até a mesa que havia reservado para os três, o movimento estava quase nulo àquela hora e assim poderiam conversar mais à vontade ou sem grandes interrupções já que o jovem Jackson se desdobrava não só para manter o salão em ordem, mas vinha fazendo um exímio trabalho como _sommelier_ do restaurante. Como um bom cavalheiro afastou a cadeira para que Annabeth e Piper se sentassem e depois dirigiu-se ao seu próprio assento.

-O restaurante está lindo, Percy. - comentou Annabeth ainda maravilhada.

Enquanto isso o jovem e simpático _cumin_ dispunha as taças de haste longa e serviu-lhes com o vinho já escolhido por seu chefe, um _Petit Chablis_ , leve e macio ao paladar e com ótimo frescor, o líquido cor de palha brilhante refletia leves tons esverdeados.

-Obrigado. - disse com um sorriso orgulhoso. Ele realmente estava feliz que a volta por cima estava em uma verdadeira crescente mesmo que em passinhos de bebê. - as mudanças estruturais foram poucas, não quis que perdêssemos o charme tão característico que vem mantendo o restaurante vivo há anos, a maior mudança que tivemos em si foi na cozinha, precisávamos de um espaço decente e a nova equipe tem se mostrado muito eficiente. - disse fazendo um leve sinal sugestivo para Piper.

McLean rolou os olhos e tomou um pequeno gole do vinho que lhe foi ofertado, sabia que o amigo estava animadinho devido à presença da loira. Deixou-se levar pelo sabor da bebida e o momento, podia sentir uma melhor percepção e equilíbrio da acidez e as notas frutadas no centro da língua… Percy realmente sabia o que estava fazendo.

-Você anda tão engraçadinho depois que começou a namorar com o Di Angelo, Perseu. - brincou McLean quase fazendo Annabeth cuspir o líquido que tomava.

A loira olhava do primo que parecia não se incomodar com o fato de estar envolvido com o próprio terapeuta para Piper que tinha um sorrisinho sacana nos lábios.

-E vocês só me contam isso agora? - Annabeth parecia ainda atônita com a notícia. - com essa naturalidade?

Nico Di Ângelo… Se bem lembrava era um rapazinho ítalo-americano, bem nerd que jogava RPG, metido a mal encarado, dois anos mais novo que Percy na época de escola. Seu primo havia ficado algumas vezes com a irmã mais velha do garoto, Bianca Di Angelo, quando eles se mudaram para a mesma escola, mas não durou muito já que Jackson estava muito confuso na época e foi quando o mesmo começara a se envolver de fato com um dos jogadores do time de vôlei, Will.

-Ah minha querida… Temos muito o que colocar em dia. - Percy sorriu de modo travesso e piscou para a escritora. - mas Piper tem que parar de confundir sexo casual com namoro. - complementou fazendo um pequeno gesto com as sobrancelhas. - Nico é bonitinho, mas não fale em relacionamento perto dele, não quero criar falsas esperanças.

-Desde quando você ficou tão medroso quanto a relacionamentos? - alfinetou a amiga enquanto os três adiantavam os pedidos.

O amigo ajeitou a postura e tomou um gole do vinho de forma lenta, como se rememorasse várias situações não muito agradáveis naquele pequeno espaço de tempo.

-Não quero perder o foco, Sally realmente investiu muito dinheiro ultimamente e bem, depois do divórcio com o crápula do meu pai eu quero que o "Jackson's" não só se mantenha de pé como brilhe de verdade novamente. - os olhos verdes focavam o líquido em tom palha, fazendo um leve movimento ao segurar na haste da taça. - minha mãe merece isso. Esse restaurante sempre foi o orgulho da família, mas acima de tudo sempre foi à vida dela e eu não vou arruinar aquilo que ela mais ama.

Annabeth acariciou sua mão que estava por cima da mesa e lhe deu um sorriso um tanto contido, um sorriso amigável, daqueles que indicava que não estava sozinho, que tudo ficaria bem.

-Está fazendo o seu melhor Percy. - a voz da loira trazia verdade e calmaria. Ela nunca fora uma pessoa de dizer meias verdades apenas para que outros se sentissem bem. - eu realmente estou muito orgulhosa e tenho certeza que sua mãe também.

Jackson que parecia ter entrado em um momento introspectivo retornara ao seu habitual e retribuíra ao carinho entrelaçando brevemente os dedos aos da loira e dando um beijo de leve. O pedido dos três não tardou a chegar e logo aquela aura estranha que havia se instalado se dissipou com a mesma velocidade.

Conversaram sobre o trabalho de Annabeth e Piper enquanto saboreavam a entrada, eles sempre procuravam manter um ao outro a par do que acontecia, mais conversar cara a cara era sempre diferente e mais íntimo, sempre havia aquele pequeno detalhe que se esqueciam de confidenciar ou aquela risada que só fazia sentido quando estavam próximos para desfrutar.

Enquanto os _cumins_ traziam novas taças e o Chardonnay branco amadeirado para harmonizar com a massa recheada com alcachofras, camarões e redução de vinho, Percy falava pelos cotovelos como uma metralhadora ambulante, era uma das suas características desde a adolescência. Estava realmente empolgado com o seu trabalho, era responsável não somente pela prova dos vinhos antes que ele chegasse ao cliente, sempre analisando se os exemplares estavam em perfeita qualidade, mas Sally Jackson também deixara por sua conta a escolha, compra, recebimento, indicação, harmonização e não menos importante a guarda na adega.

-Pelos deuses isso aqui está incrível! - Piper tinha os olhos fechados como se divagasse em um sonho.

Annabeth concordou levemente com a cabeça, ela não era nem de longe das melhores cozinheiras, mas sabia reconhecer um preparo impecável, ingredientes de qualidade e o quanto isso era extremamente positivo para o restaurante. A escolha de Percy com um Chardonnay de peso maior equilibrava o sabor das alcachofras no paladar… Era o casamento perfeito.

-Eu sei que estou sendo redundante, mas… Estou sem palavras. - Annabeth realmente estava maravilhada com aquilo. - realmente está incrível! Tudo, perfeito!

Percy mal tocará na própria comida, seus olhos verdes faiscando em expectativa para saber o veredicto das duas amigas. Ele mesmo passara por essa experiência quando provara pela primeira vez os dotes do seu atual chef de cozinha.

-Nosso novo chef pode ser o demônio em pessoa, mas tenho que concordar que cinquenta por cento da mudança veio da parte dele. - confessou o homem após engolir uma garfada generosa. - o último chef estava quase nos levando à ruína e como eu estava há pouco tempo ele não me deixava ajudar na harmonização dos pratos o que só estava nos levando de mal a pior. Pelo menos agora eu posso mostrar o que sei.

-E será que podemos conhecer esse salvador? - perguntou Piper com sua curiosidade de sempre e assim quem sabe ela também poderia dar uma rápida olhada em Jason.

-Ah claro, se ele estiver de bom humor, quem sabe? - comentou o _sommelier_ com um meio sorriso. - mas normalmente ele fala com os clientes no salão. E adivinha de quem ele é fã?

As meninas se entreolharam um tanto intrigadas, mas não era algo difícil de se decifrar, afinal de contas dos três ali reunidos a única que tinha uma carreira onde envolvia realmente fãs era a escritora. 

-O que? Eu?! - indagou Chase um tanto surpresa.

Jackson sorriu mais abertamente com a cara de boba que a prima fazia e confirmou com a cabeça o que já era óbvio.

-Eu creio que as minhas doces deusas gregas não tenham vindo aqui só para admirar esse belo par de olhos verdes. - ele bebericou mais um gole de sua bebida e lançou um olhar sugestivo as duas mulheres a sua frente. - e então? Quando vamos deixar a formalidade de lado e iremos fofocar de quem realmente interessa?

A escritora se remexeu um tanto incomodada em seu assento, já Piper tinha os olhos cintilantes de animação, sabia a qual assunto o moreno de olhos verdes estava querendo tratar e mesmo com a curiosidade lhe corroendo por dentro, Chase não tinha certeza se estava preparada para escutar.

-Você já a viu pessoalmente? A tal Beauregard? - perguntou a morena sem tanta cerimônia, já que Percy enfim tocará no assunto. - Como ela é?

-Muito bonita, mas isso já era de se esperar, Clarisse sempre escolheu muito bem suas mulheres. - comentou direcionando uma piscadela para Annabeth que tentou não corar com o comentário. - muito francesa… Personalidade forte, do tipo que sabe bem o que quer. - continuou enquanto servia as amigas com um pouco mais de vinho. - tem cara de que é ótima de cama…

-Perseu Jackson! - repreendeu Annabeth lhe dando um pontapé por baixo da mesa da forma mais discreta possível.

-Desculpe Annie, não resisti. - a loira sentiu pena ao ver a cara de dor do moreno logo em seguida, mas não se arrependeu de sua atitude. - mas falando sério agora, eu fiquei tão surpreso com essa notícia de casamento quanto vocês… Eu conheci a tal Silena a menos de um ano e como vocês bem sabem até então ninguém teve qualquer notícias de Clarisse depois que ela foi embora.

Gesticulou meio sem jeito como sempre ao entrar em um assunto delicado, porém os três bem sabiam o que havia acontecido há quase oito anos, não era preciso ficar repassando aquilo incansáveis vezes, pois não foi exatamente um bom período para todos e ainda era uma ferida em aberto para Annabeth.

-Se não fosse por Beauregard provavelmente nunca mais teríamos notícias daquela minha irmã cretina e desnaturada então pelo menos isso devemos a ela. - ele falava de forma rápida mais seus olhos eram dispersos, como se revivesse o momento novamente. - eu não sei como ela soube quem eu era, mas um belo dia ela entrou por aquela porta me procurando e bem… Ela me contou o que Clarisse La Rue andou aprontando nos últimos anos ou pelo menos o que ela sabia desde que se conheceram.

O tom usado pelo sommelier não foi dos melhores e Annabeth o conhecia bem, isso de certa forma lhe inquietou novamente. Clarisse partira sem despedidas, sem qualquer chance de palavras, nada… E se bem conhecia ela teria se afundado ainda mais para sanar a dor e o vazio que estava sentindo naquela época. Annabeth nunca se perdoara por ter perdido quem mais amava para a dependência química, começara com a bebida e os cigarros, mas eram poucos que naquela idade não haviam pelo menos experimentado algo do tipo, mas infelizmente com Clarisse, fora algo bem mais sério… Porém ela mesma lutava contra seus demônios diariamente, não foi fácil para a loira. 

-Ela está bem? - agradeceu mentalmente por sua voz ter saído mais estável do que imaginava. Tomou mais um pequeno gole tentando assim nublar os pensamentos ruins.

Sentiu um alívio quase que imediato no peito quanto um sorriso singelo veio para sanar não apenas sua curiosidade, mas para acalmar sua alma.

-Sim, sim, sim… - o sorriso foi se alargando a cada pequena dose de afirmação. Até mesmo as meninas não conseguiram conter o próprio sorriso nesse momento, fazia realmente muito tempo que elas não viam o jovem Jackson daquela forma. - ela retornou para New York há dois meses mais ou menos…

Nesse momento Piper interrompeu seus devaneios com uma tapa na cabeça, chamando a atenção de um casal de senhores que estavam próximos.

-Como você esconde uma coisa dessas de nós? - perguntou franzindo o cenho. - como assim Clarisse está aqui há dois meses e só agora você conta algo, seu cabeça de alga?!

Percy se encolheu um pouco como uma criança acuada, olhou para sua prima como forma de pedir socorro, mas a loira tinha uma das sobrancelhas perigosamente elevadas, como se não estivesse nada satisfeita em saber dessa notícia apenas agora… Lembrou-lhe sua tia Athena e aquilo o fez remexe-se ainda mais incomodado.

-Me desculpem, mas foi a pedido dela. - disse ainda com cara de culpado, mas quando se tratava de ser fiel a sua irmã ele simplesmente passava por cima de outras coisas. - muito tempo longe, muitos compromissos, o casamento próximo… - ele foi enumerando motivos para tentar se safar de uma bronca ainda pior.

Percy quase fez uma oração em agradecimento a qualquer entidade que lhe escutasse nesse momento quando os três foram interrompidos, mesmo que não tivessem solicitado a presença de nenhum garçom ou estivessem aguardando mais algum pedido em especial no momento. 

-Srta. Chase? - a voz masculina e suave chamou a atenção dos três. - o chef pediu que lhe trouxesse pessoalmente, espera que esteja do seu agrado.

O sorriso charmoso, o cabelo loiro bem aparado, olhos azuis límpidos e a cara boba de Piper evidenciavam que o rapaz de belo porte e que trajava uma dólmã completamente preta era o tal Jason de quem a amiga tanto falava.

-Muito obrigada. - agradeceu mesmo que um tanto intrigada. Jason lançara um rápido olhar para a sua assistente que sorriu mais uma vez e piscou, o rapaz retornara a cozinha a passos rápidos, porém sua postura era alinhada como de todos que ali trabalhavam. - Percy… Você tem algo a me dizer?!

Annabeth notara que o primo tinha um sorrisinho um tanto estranho no rosto, do tipo que guardava alguma surpresa e que estava levemente ansioso para poder contar. Olhou para a sobremesa a sua frente… A torta Ópera, o _entremetier_ deixara o seu local de trabalho para deixar em mãos especialmente para ela.

-Eu estou tão curioso quanto você _ma chérie. -_ comentou ele levantando uma das sobrancelhas. - não servimos Ópera desde… - ele tentou resgatar na memória coçando brevemente o queixo enquanto pensava.

-Desde a nossa infância? - complementou a loira quase que instantaneamente, mordendo levemente o lábio.

-Vocês vão realmente ficar conversando? Porque eu queria muito provar esse doce bonitinho que só a Annie ganhou. - Piper soltou um muchocho quase como uma criança triste.

Annabeth sorriu e ofereceu um pedaço à amiga que logo deixou o semblante falsamente abatido de lado para abraçar as sensações que a torta delicada estava lhe trazendo. A loira fez o mesmo logo em seguida, porém era um doce ligado a sua memória afetiva, logo seu paladar seria um pouco mais exigente que o de McLean… Entretanto a sutileza do biscuit de amêndoas misturando-se ao creme de café e a ganache de chocolate lhe tomaram de forma arrebatadora, provara várias e várias vezes aquela torta, mas nada se comparava ao sabor da que era servida no "Jackson's" quando era criança, pelo menos nada se comparava até agora.

-Falando no diabo. - escutou a voz do primo em um tom levemente divertido, aquilo lhe trouxe novamente a realidade, ou parcialmente a realidade.

Quando abriu os olhos Percy sustentava aquele olhar de quem escondia algo e sua amiga parecia ter visto um fantasma, a escritora ainda estava imersa nas sensações boas que o doce lhe proporcionara quando uma voz calma fez suas pernas tremerem… Agradeceu por estar sentada, talvez o choque fosse maior se estivesse de pé.

-Sei que já se passou muito tempo, mas espero ainda conhecer os seus gostos.

O tom poderia estar mais maduro, diferente, quase como um afago em seus ouvidos, o toque em seus ombros fora extremamente delicado, lhe deixando entregue e desarmada, mas seus instintos já haviam anunciado a presença de Clarisse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então o que acharam?
> 
> Eu quis deixar a “participação” efetiva da Clarisse para o próximo devido alguns motivos, dentre eles queria ver com vocês se preferem uma retrospectiva sobre o que aconteceu com ela de forma mais linear, ou seja, depois do cap. 5 provavelmente uns dois caps. voltados ao “sumiço” dela, ou querem que eu intercale o que aconteceu com o presente?
> 
> Falando em Clarisse consegui enganar vocês ou alguém já suspeitava que ela poderia ser o tal chef do restaurante desde os caps. passados?
> 
> Obrigada por acompanharem mais um cap. e até breve!!!


	5. Reencontro

**_"Na bruma leve das paixões que vêm de dentro_ **

**_Tu vens chegando pra brincar no meu quintal"_ **

~***~

Ela ainda conseguia se recordar de algo que deveria ser tão longínquo ou praticamente inexistente em sua memória? Aquela era uma surpresa que nem mesmo Annabeth Chase poderia esperar... De fato ainda conhecia algumas de suas peculiaridades, a torta ópera sempre foi seu doce favorito, poucos realmente sabiam disso… Nem Thalia com quem estivera há tanto tempo notara este pequeno detalhe, porém lá estava sua prima, com quem dividira aquele pequeno prazer por poucas vezes quando sua mãe Athena as levara ao Jackson's rememorando algo importante para ambas.

Annabeth conseguia entender com clareza toda a animação e ansiedade de Percy, mas agora ela deveria estar fazendo cara de boba como Piper e isso não era bem o que se esperava de uma mulher de 25 anos completos, dona de si e um dos nomes mais citados na literatura atualmente. Sua mente estava sendo bombardeada, como o idiota do seu primo não dera sequer uma dica a elas?! Ela não poderia ter ido um pouco mais apresentável? Sequer tivera a oportunidade de perguntar para alguns dos seus acompanhantes como estava. A vontade que tinha era de chutar a outra perna de Jackson, só que dessa vez com o dobro de força.

Respirou brevemente e deixou o guardanapo delicado sobre a mesa, sentiu os dedos de Clarisse deixarem seus ombros com um breve afago, Percy e Piper praticamente nem respiravam olhando para as duas e ela jurara para si que se eles continuassem com aquilo ela mesma daria um jeito de matar os dois. Agradeceu educadamente quando La Rue afastou o assento, seu coração já batia como um bobo idiota e traidor, mas praticamente parou ao se virar, tinha de ser realmente tão clichê e irracional como os filmes que um dia assistira?

Sete ou oito anos, nem ela mesma sabia ao certo e talvez essa conta nem fosse relevante, não mais… Conseguira ainda que com certa dificuldade firmar seus olhos aos da morena a sua frente, o verde intenso lhe trouxera aquela sensação adormecida de só sentir falta de algo quando o tem novamente perto de si, a expressão enigmática, ganhara mais alguns poucos centímetros de altura ou pelo menos estava diferente do que guardara em suas recordações. Clarisse trajava o mesmo uniforme de Jason, a única diferença era que a parte superior era vermelha, combinava com a sua personalidade e sempre foi sua cor favorita, retirou sua bandana também na mesma cor soltando os cabelos escuros que agora estavam um pouco abaixo da linha dos ombros.

-Não vou ganhar um abraço? - perguntou daquela forma falsamente acanhada, mas o olhar era aquele típico de deflorador de almas.

O que se seguiu não seria exatamente a melhor das experiências para uma pessoa cardíaca, o sorriso de canto, aquele que já havia lhe causado tantos suspiros no decorrer da sua vida, o mesmo sorriso um tanto cafajeste que com certeza herdara de seu tio Ares, o mesmo que cedo sua mãe percebera que não conseguiria resistir e lhe advertira tantas e tantas vezes para não lhe ver machucada… De nada serviu. Clarisse e Percy sempre foram muito bonitos - um tanto desleixados, afinal não se podia cobrar tanto assim dos dois adolescentes - mas os anos haviam amadurecido os dois como bons vinhos.

Aproximou-se com um sorriso contido, sabia que aquilo poderia ser um pequeno passo que provocaria reações em cadeia de curto a longo prazo, mesmo assim não negaria e não se negaria a um abraço, principalmente vindo de Clarisse. Fora envolvida pelos braços fortes e protetores da morena, meio sem jeito a princípio, afinal estavam naquela linha tênue onde não sabiam onde estavam encaixadas, apenas amigas? Apenas primas? Primas que eram ex-amantes e não sabiam se eram exatamente amigas? A última opção parecia a mais plausível, afinal havia muitos segredos, toques e palavras para serem resumidas em algo pequeno e compacto.

Poderiam estar presas naquele sentimento não classificado dentro daquele abraço, mesmo assim ainda possuíam aquele encaixe reconfortante, seu peito foi preenchido por aquela sensação morna ao sentir o cheiro mesmo que estivesse… Diferente, melhor, não sabia definir ao certo. Estava acostumada ao cheiro da pele misturado às vezes ao de bebida e cigarro mentolado, o cheiro da pele ainda estava ali, intacto ao seu olfato como sempre, porém com o leve toque de café e especiarias… Preferia assim. Aninhou-se melhor naquele abraço quando La Rue lhe apertou um pouco mais contra seu corpo, deixou que as mãos corressem brevemente pelas costas largas enquanto sentia um carinho delicado nos fios loiros.

-Você está incrível. - comentou a morena aspirando o perfume tão bem conhecido, sorriram uma para a outra em seguida.

Annabeth fez um breve carinho no queixo da mais alta onde havia uma pequena cicatriz esbranquiçada, detalhe que o tempo não havia apagado. Clarisse possuía aquela cicatriz desde que lutara contra o seu pai para defender seu irmão.

-Você ainda tem… - o olhar da morena se perdeu em algumas lembranças ao perceber o delicado colar com o pingente de coruja que a loira ostentava em seu pescoço. - presente de aniversário. - falaram juntas para desviarem o olhar em seguida com um sorriso singelo nós lábios.

Certas memórias nunca morriam… E se tratando daquele aniversário em especial dificilmente elas esqueceriam.

Percy e Piper se olharam quase que automaticamente, era mais do que óbvio que ambos já haviam repassado todas as possibilidades possíveis desde que o nome de Clarisse virara um dos assuntos mais comentados. Entretanto aquele encontro, recepção ou seja lá o que fosse aquela espécie de bolha que as duas estavam metidas era a possibilidade menos esperada entre os dois… Bem, muito tempo passara, talvez, apenas talvez, tenha sido o suficiente para sanar a mágoa e as palavras não trocadas.

-Eu estou convivendo com este demônio há dois meses, fazia anos que não nos falávamos e essa é a primeira vez que a vejo sorrir desse jeito. - comentou Jackson analisando a cena com um sorrisinho malicioso.

A amiga olhou do sommelier para as duas que ainda trocavam algumas palavras como se não existisse mais ninguém por perto. Annabeth estava com o olhar diferente… Ah, Piper McLean não precisava ser nenhum tipo de gênio ou guru do amor para saber que tipo de olhar era aquele, conhecia bem a amiga, conhecia melhor do que ela mesma se duvidasse.

-Sabe que isso vai nos render boas dores de cabeça não sabe? - comentou já fazendo suas previsões, mesmo que esperasse do fundo do coração que estivesse errada.

Por mais que a amiga estivesse estável, sabia que ela e Clarisse eram como fogo e gasolina, não sabia o que esperar das duas. Poderiam seguir como amigas de forma tranquila como demonstravam agora, porém… Qualquer um naquele ciclo sabia que cedo ou tarde elas teriam algum atrito, o mínimo que fosse. Sendo muito otimista atrito seria a opção menos tempestuosa, balançou a cabeça tentando não cair em divagações assim como Chase costumava fazer.

-Espero que regadas a uma boa bebida e sexo exaustivo meu bem, porque Perseu Jackson já passou da fase e idade de ter dores de cabeça de graça. - apesar da tentativa de fazer gracinha, sabia que a agente tinha lá os seus dons para prever encrenca.

Se Annabeth estivesse à mesa provavelmente ele teria levado mais uma tapa ou outro chute o que ele agradeceu por não ter acontecido, mas como era a morena eles apenas compartilharam de uma doce gargalhada.

-Acho que vou ter que começar a sair com a loirinha emburrada pra ela dar uns beijos. - falou em tom de brincadeira, mas no fundo ela sabia que teria que ocupar a cabeça de Annabeth com algo que não fosse trabalho.

-Eu só quero o melhor para as duas. - disse Jackson em um tom mais sério agora e tomando um último gole de vinho. - se for pra acontecer, vai acontecer… Não importa se vai ter casamento, se você vai apresentar mil pessoas para a Annie ou se Clarisse vai tentar se afundar no trabalho.

-Você está esquecendo que tem uma terceira pessoa envolvida nessa história. - Lembrou-lhe Piper fazendo um pequeno gesto com as sobrancelhas. - olhos azuis, cabelos negros, que por um acaso é noiva da sua irmã.

-Grande coisa. - rebateu rolando os olhos e dando de ombros. - não que eu queira que algo dê errado, muito pelo contrário, Clarisse merece ser feliz depois de tudo, mas… - as palavras e olhar sério não eram algo típico do amigo, logo McLean tratou de dar mais atenção às suas palavras que as amigas que pareciam voltar à atenção a eles. - eu sou muito grato a Beauregard por muitas coisas, mas não sei se confio nela, não totalmente entende?!

Percy fez um leve sinal indicando que depois os dois conversariam melhor sobre o assunto, no caso quando a irmã não estivesse por perto, o que deveria indicar que não seria um assunto de seu agrado.

-Estou chateada, primeiro só a Annie ganha sobremesa, depois só ela ganha abraço? - reclamou Piper falsamente chateada e fazendo biquinho. - alguém aqui anda muito privilegiada.

La Rue novamente puxa a cadeira para que a loira se sente com os seus amigos e lança aquele olhar cafajeste que a agente tão bem conhecia e amava.

-Mas advinha quem vai ganhar um beijo? - brincou pegando a mão de Piper e dando um beijo delicado antes de lhe abraçar.

Riram como duas crianças bobas que sempre foram quando estavam juntas, se abraçaram com saudade e Clarisse realmente distribuiu diversos beijos pelo rosto bronzeado arrancando ainda mais risos da amiga, pouco se importando se isso chamaria ou não a atenção de quem estava por perto.

-Agora eu entendo bem o porquê do pobre Jason ficar suspirando na minha cozinha todos os dias. - brincou colocando-a novamente no chão após suspendê-la pela cintura. - acho que estou apaixonada também.

Piper apenas sorriu e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto após lhe dar tapinhas leves nos ombros, claro. Faria notas mentais de tirar bons sarros tanto com Percy quanto com Clarisse futuramente, pois o pobre Jason deveria ser alvo de várias piadinhas se ela bem conhecia os dois irmãos.

-Fiquei sabendo que um certo chef de cozinha desse restaurante é fã da Annabeth, você está sabendo de algo sobre isso Clarisse? - perguntou Piper com falso ar inocente.

Mais uma vez a loira permaneceu calada, o rubor em seu rosto denunciava que se possível, mais uma vez ela queria ter a oportunidade de matar a amiga. Clarisse pela primeira vez esboçou um pouco do semblante da antiga La Rue, o que não agradou em nada Percy que deu um sorrisinho amarelo para a irmã, já esperando o que viria a seguir.

-Acho que um tal sommelier quer virar filezinho, não é mesmo? - perguntou com a falsa calmaria que escondia suas reais intensões. - se ele passasse mais tempo com o pau do Di Angelo na boca passaria menos tempo falando merda. - concluiu entredentes e baixo o suficiente para que apenas os três escutassem. 

Annabeth engasgou com a própria bebida enquanto Percy sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha e se encolheu no próprio assento, queria muito rebater, mas quando se tratava de trocar farpas com sua irmã a mais nova sempre era mais afiada que ele.

-Se me permitem tenho que falar com um casal em especial agora e voltar para a cozinha tenho alguns novatos para torturar. - o sorriso de satisfação no rosto da mulher era algo que não dava para identificar se a palavra tortura seria realmente levada ao pé da letra ou não. - vocês podem voltar a falar de mim agora.

-Como estamos convencidas hoje... - cantarolou o irmão lhe olhando daquela forma debochada que tanto fazia parte de sua personalidade.

-Como se vocês tivessem um assunto melhor para discutir no momento. - rebateu dando uma piscadela para os três e se retirando com um sorriso charmoso nos lábios.

Era a marca registrada dos dois irmãos, não se sabe quem havia começado com aquilo, ou se um havia copiado do outro com o tempo, mas enquanto Percy usava do artifício de forma mais irônica, Clarisse sempre era mais sexy em suas colocações.

Piper e Percy voltaram a alguma conversa aleatória, mas os olhos cinzentos acompanharam a silhueta da chef que deslizava pelo salão, Clarisse distribuía sorrisos e breves cumprimentos entre os pouquíssimos clientes que ainda se encontravam no estabelecimento. Ela para na mesa onde havia um casal de senhores, os mesmos que vez ou outra olhavam para eles quando estavam conversando um pouco mais animados, a escritora não era do tipo bisbilhoteira, mas pode distinguir quando os três começaram a conversar em um francês perfeito.

-Eles são antigos clientes da minha irmã. - comentou o primo ao ver que Annabeth estava um tanto distraída. - não sei como eles descobriram, mas quando souberam que Clarisse havia voltado para o mundo da gastronomia eles fizeram questão de comparecer, estão de férias ou algo assim… Não lembro.

A curiosidade era algo que realmente deixava a loira em apuros algumas vezes, mas algo bem específico na fala de Percy lhe chamara a atenção, "havia voltado", logo isso significava que em algum momento La Rue abandonara o que fazia? Ou talvez fora forçada de alguma forma já que o mesmo comentara superficialmente que a irmã continuou a ter “problemas” mesmo estando em outro país. Queria não pensar nisso e agradeceu quando a voz de Piper lhe trouxe novamente a realidade.

-Estou aqui ainda pensando como você conseguiu segurar essa sua boca grande por tanto tempo? - comentou a morena lembrando-se bem da fama do amigo, mesmo que quase sempre o coitado não fizesse por maldade.

-Foi muito difícil, disso pode ter certeza. - explicou enquanto ria de certas situações durante esses dois meses. - mas quando se têm uma irmã lhe ameaçando quase todos os dias com uma faca de cozinha não tem como se sentir mais estimulado a guardar um segredo que isso.

As meninas lhe acompanharam em uma breve crise de risos, a essa altura já estavam sozinhos com os outros empregados do restaurante. Poderiam conversar mais abertamente sem se preocupar em incomodar terceiros.

-Queria muito que vocês tivessem visto a pilha de nervos que ela ficou quando comentei que vocês viriam almoçar comigo. - disse ele fazendo cara de criança travessa. - eu realmente achei que ela correria atrás de mim e cortaria meu pinto, mas foi engraçado.

-Defina pilha de nervos… - a escritora mostrou-se interessada no que fora levantado de forma rasa pelo sommelier.

-Ah meu bem, preciso mesmo dizer? - o olhar sugestivo teria feito à escritora se encolher, mas a mulher sustentou de forma firme. - Clarisse vem de um período levemente conturbado, volta ao nosso convívio depois de ter sumido por quase oito anos e de quebra com um quase casamento a tiracolo… Fora que você não quer mesmo que eu entre em certos detalhes, certo?!

-E isso nos faz retornar ao assunto de antes. - interrompeu Piper chamando a atenção do amigo. - sua irmã não está por perto então pode passando o dossiê da senhorita Beauregard agora mesmo… Clarisse é minha amiga e eu realmente preciso saber se essa bonitinha é capaz de fazer ela feliz.

Chase fez uma cara de perdida, mas não se intrometeu, pelo visto os dois andaram conversando enquanto ela e a chef estavam mais afastadas, achou prudente apenas parar e escutar. Percy olhou para os lados para ter certeza de que realmente não havia ninguém por perto, principalmente a irmã e afrouxou o nó da gravata, abrindo os três primeiros botões da camisa e seguida.

-Bem… Como eu disse antes, sou extremamente grato a Silena por trazer Clarisse de volta. - ele começou após alongar o pescoço e se acomodar melhor em sua cadeira. - depois que ela chegou aqui e disse que faria o possível para encontrá-la ela de fato cumpriu sua promessa. 

As duas amigas também se sentaram melhor para escutar a história do amigo, aquilo tudo ainda estava muito confuso na cabeça das duas, mas Percy havia deixado bem claro que se não fosse por Clarisse não seria pela boca dele que Piper ou Annabeth descobririam certas coisas do passado.

-Após alguns meses ela me ligou, disse que as duas estavam juntas, que estavam muito bem… - ele pensou um pouco antes de continuar, como se novamente repassasse as memórias em sua cabeça. - ela me convidou para uma degustação de vinhos na qual Clarisse estaria à frente juntamente com um casal de amigos, não recordo os nomes agora… De alguma forma ela queria que a estúpida da minha irmã voltasse a falar com a família. 

Jackson começou a brincar com os próprios dedos de forma distraída como costumava fazer desde criança quando se sentia incomodado com algo.

-Ok… Esse é o momento que você deixa os elogios de lado e coloca pra fora o que está nessa cabeça de alga. - insistiu Annabeth com um breve afago nos cabelos negros e curtos do amigo, mesmo fazendo o possível para se manter fora da conversa.

-Beauregard é uma boa pessoa, mas é uma atriz de Hollywood. - começa dando um longo suspiro ao sentir o carinho nos cabelos. - todo mundo sabe que aquilo é o mais perto que se pode estar do inferno em vários sentidos e bem… Por mais que a mídia tenha sido abafada de todas as formas, ou seja, a mamãe da minha cunhadinha tenha desembolsado uma boa grana há alguns anos, a própria Silena me confessou que é uma ex-viciada.

Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que Percy estava com medo que algo acontecesse à irmã mais nova. Ele conhecia o histórico, viveu na pele um período terrível antes da irmã partir como último recurso, tudo o que menos queria era que ela caísse em tentação outra vez.

-Clarisse já é bem grandinha, sabe se cuidar. - Piper disse em tom ameno para tranquiliza-lo. - tudo que ela menos precisa no momento é de desconfiança.

-Eu sei… Ela deixou de fumar a mais de três anos e no máximo ela bebe um pouco de vinho, na maioria das vezes quando vamos fazer alguma harmonização nova. Ela realmente tem focado no trabalho a um ponto que tem me deixado preocupado até… - confessou com a expressão mais abatida que de costume. - mas eu não vou mentir que tenho medo de alguma recaída e eu não estou falando de bebida ou cigarros… Porque eu tenho certeza que foi dessa forma que elas duas devem ter se conhecido. Tenho medo de perder ela novamente…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então meus semidivos o que acharam? A fic anda meio parada eu sei, mas eu meio que estou deixando fluir pq eu gosto disso... Acho que fica mais natural. Fic UA é sempre mais complicada pra mim então me desculpem por isso.
> 
> Vejo vocês nos comentários e até logo!!!!


	6. Velhos Amigos

**_"Faça o que fizer,_ **

**_ainda que tenha mudado de vida,_ **

**_aparência ou de nome,_ **

**_as lembranças sempre estarão ao seu lado… E as mais importantes,_ **

**_você nunca poderá esquecer"_ **

**_~***~_ **

O clima havia pesado novamente em uma rápida fração de segundos, tanto a escritora como a sua agente tinham a plena noção de que Percy não o fazia por mal e muito menos de propósito, mas ele apresentava motivos o suficiente para temer possíveis eventos ruins… Ele ainda se sentia culpado, não importava quantas pessoas ou especialistas dissessem o contrário, bem lá no fundo ele sabia que havia influenciado Clarisse, mesmo que fosse apenas com a bebida ou indiretamente com a maconha.

Quando mais novos ele e Luke adoravam pregar peças nos amigos misturando a erva em suas experiências onde os efeitos não eram perceptíveis de imediato, até mesmo a toda "certinha" da sua prima já havia caído em uma de suas brincadeirinhas de adolescência. A loira ainda carregava na pele e na memória as consequências de ter misturado álcool e baseado… Bem, ela não estava exatamente arrependida do que fizera naquele dia.

Annabeth acariciou o maxilar do mais velho e levantou o seu queixo de modo que pudesse fixar seus olhos nos verdes-mar mais uma vez.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, estaremos com você caso seja preciso. - confortou-o com convicção. Queria ela que não fosse preciso, mas caso fosse necessário Percy teria seu total apoio. - apenas continue confiando nela e dando força, pode não parecer, mas isso já é bem mais do que você pode imaginar.

Ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, fraco e sem muita certeza, mas sua prima nunca lhe dirigia palavras apenas para lhe passar um falso conforto, a maioria das pessoas poderia agir assim, mas sua Annie não… Ela não conseguia se esconder atrás de mentiras, ou pelo menos nunca foi de sustentá-las por muito tempo das raras vezes que utilizou de tal artifício.

Estava certa como sempre, pensou Percy tentando não se abater pelo emaranhado de pensamentos conturbados, afinal ele era um exemplo de que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes, certo?! Não era ele o tão falado adolescente problemático, sem perspectiva que passava a maior parte do tempo chapado ou bêbado?! Talvez só estivesse se preocupando demais, querendo pela primeira vez ser de fato o irmão mais velho e não ao contrário.

-Me desculpem por isso. - pediu tentando colocar uma feição melhor no rosto cansado. - eu só meio que ando mais estressado que de costume, Clarisse acha que temos grandes chances de entrar para o guia Michelin e tudo isso tem mexido demais com a nossa rotina… Ela já está acostumada com essa pressão, já trabalhou em um restaurante três estrelas, mas nós?! - ele suspirou novamente como se aquela ideia fosse uma loucura. - tenho medo de dar um passo maior que as minhas pernas e cair de cara no chão, meu nariz é bonitinho demais para ser amassado dessa forma. - tentou dar um sorrisinho mesmo que a piada não tivesse sido das melhores.

Piper balançou a cabeça, mas conteve a vontade de dar um tabefe na cabeça do amigo, vai que isso de alguma forma acabasse afetando ainda mais as algas que com certeza ele possuía no lugar dos miolos. 

-Um passo de cada vez. - aconselhou Annabeth de forma confiante novamente. - quem diria que um dia eu veria Clarisse chef de cozinha e ainda por cima em um restaurante três estrelas, estou realmente impressionada.

De fato ainda era uma ideia bem distante do que tinha preservado em sua memória de adolescência, a prima não era exatamente do tipo disciplinada, que seguia regras a risca ou das pessoas mais pacientes, muito pelo contrário. Desde muito cedo a morena gostava de arrumar confusão até mesmo com garotos mais velhos que ela, sempre teve certa afeição por esportes de contato, e na escola chegou a participar efetivamente do time de luta olímpica - fora a única atividade de fato que conseguiu lhe afastar de encrencas e lhe manter na linha com os estudos já que precisava de boas notas para poder seguir nas competições - contudo devido sua intersexualidade La Rue teve problemas para disputar profissionalmente ou conseguir uma bolsa de estudos o que acabou deixando-a arrasada mesmo que tentasse transparecer o contrário, esse tinha sido mais um dos motivos que a fez se afundar de vez nos entorpecentes.

-Então, vocês querem conhecer a cozinha? - questionou o moreno levantando da cadeira, finalmente retirando a gravata e passando os dedos pelos fios deixa-os levemente desalinhados, lhe dando um ar menos sério e mais sexy. - acho que já deu tempo o suficiente para minha querida irmã matar os novatos.

As meninas afirmaram com a cabeça quase que imediatamente, mesmo que a possibilidade de encontrarem uma Clarisse não tão bem humorada fosse algo bem provável. Mais uma vez o jovem Jackson guiou suas queridas damas como um bom cavalheiro, apresentando alguns dos empregados que cruzavam o caminho dos três, era enfim chegada a hora de deixar tudo em ordem para o dia seguinte já que o restaurante abria apenas no horário de almoço. Polir taças e talheres, conferir e dobrar toalhas e guardanapos, checar a lista de reservas, possíveis encaixes ou desistências, algumas atividades que eram executadas também no dia seguinte, mas que por via das dúvidas também eram adiantadas.

~***~

Clarisse estava parada próxima a uma bancada, novamente estava com os cabelos presos pela bandana, um lápis na orelha e tinha um avental preto amarrado na cintura assim como os outros integrantes da cozinha, ao seu lado havia um rapaz baixinho e um tanto magricela se comparando ao seu porte, que deveria ter no máximo 20 anos, aparência latina, olhos castanhos em tom escuro e cabelos encaracolados, trajava o mesmo uniforme que Jason, completamente negro. Tinha total atenção ao que a chef lhe mostrava e explicava até que a mesma fora roubada dos dois pela presença inesperada das três figuras.

-Posso apresentar a cozinha para as meninas ou você ainda está chicoteando os seus amados cozinheiros? - perguntou o sommelier colocando apenas a cabeça na porta juntamente com as duas amigas.

Fez um pequeno sinal positivo para que o irmão mais velho prosseguisse com a sua "tour" pela cozinha enquanto ela puxava a orelha do jovem Leo no intuito de tirar o sorriso bobo que o mesmo ostentava nos lábios ao ver Piper e Annabeth.

-Posso chamar o Jason para aprender o corte no seu lugar se preferir, Sr. Valdez. - a voz da superiora era tranquila, algo não tão habitual em seu ambiente de trabalho, o que denotava uma forma diferente de "ameaça".

Querendo ou não os mais novos integrantes da cozinha do Jackson's haviam assumido a postura de rivais e como tal era natural disputarem vez ou outra a atenção de La Rue quando se tratava de aprender alguma técnica. Não era exatamente uma disputa nociva, mas a chef de cozinha sabia bem como jogar com a rivalidade entre os dois.

-Desculpe, chef. - disse após um breve pigarro e voltando a se concentrar em seu trabalho.

-Siga a anatomia e seja preciso. - ela refez a trajetória só que seguindo uma linha invisível onde o aprendiz deveria aplicar a técnica. - é como um corpo de uma mulher Valdez, toque-o na medida certa. - tinha de ser rápido e ainda assim delicado para não deixar falhas.

O rapaz lhe olhou um tanto confuso, mas pegou a faca que a mais velha havia separado há pouco tempo e tentou reproduzir o mesmo corte que ela repassara sem cometer qualquer erro… O que não era muito do seu feitio quando estava sendo alvo das atenções.

Clarisse acompanhou o processo atenciosamente para que o mais novo não acabasse estragando um corte tão nobre. Não era a primeira vez que Leo Valdez passava por uma de suas avaliações e pelos deuses ela agradecia por ele ter melhorado e muito, de fato não havia se enganado em ter contratado alguém tão jovem e de certa forma imaturo para uma cozinha onde erros não eram aceitos, errar significava desperdício de insumos algumas vezes extremamente caros.

-Muito bem, você está melhorando. - elogiou a morena mesmo que de forma comedida após analisar atentamente as duas postas. - você sabe o que está fazendo, só precisa conhecer um pouco mais a anatomia do produto que está trabalhando e principalmente deixar a insegurança de lado… Lembre-se do que eu disse no seu primeiro dia.

Apesar da voz séria, ou quase sempre estar sob pressão, sabia que a chef estava "feliz" com o seu trabalho, mesmo que não fosse de distribuir sorrisos ou fosse das pessoas mais fáceis de lidar.

-Para estar na sua cozinha, preciso ser arrogante. - repetiu o rapaz com um sorriso um tanto nervoso no rosto, como se revivesse a cena. - tenho que saber me defender.

Leo agradeceu novamente pelo tempo que La Rue havia reservado para ele e rapidamente tratou de voltar a uma das tarefas mais chatas, impiedosas e paranoicas, "a limpeza", mesmo que isso fosse feito antes e durante os preparos diários na cozinha do Jackson's.

Percy não havia mentido quando dissera que a maior mudança que fizeram fora na cozinha do estabelecimento, poderia fazer bons anos que Annabeth não pisava especificamente naquele local, mas ela tinha reservada em sua memória maravilhosas lembranças de quando estivera ali. Quando criança ela costumava passar algum tempo na cozinha com Percy, ou raras vezes até mesmo com Clarisse quando o antigo chef os deixava preparar algum doce ou biscoitos.

O recinto havia pelo menos dobrado de tamanho para comportar não apenas os utensílios e equipamentos de forma visual e usualmente mais limpa, como para que os cozinheiros e afins pudessem transitar com toda a "tranquilidade" que uma cozinha da alta gastronomia poderia ter. Tudo era extremamente organizado, limpo e cheirava muito bem.

-Porque aqui só tem homens? - sussurrou Piper um tanto intrigada para o amigo enquanto o sommelier guiava as amigas pelo lado contrário de onde todos os outros se encontravam.

-Não tenho a mínima ideia. - respondeu o amigo dando de ombros. De fato ele também havia reparado naquele "pequeno" detalhe, mas não questionou as decisões da mais nova, ele poderia mandar no salão e em muitas coisas, mas a cozinha com certeza era o domínio da irmã. - mas todos foram escolhidos a dedo por Clarisse, até mesmo os que eu não queria… - comentou ele com o tom de voz baixo fazendo um breve sinal com as sobrancelhas na direção de um homem alto de cabelos curtos cor de areia, que estava conferindo algo no outro lado mais afastado.

-Espera… Aquele é quem eu estou pensando? - a voz de Annabeth era carregada de surpresa apesar do tom igualmente baixo.

Seu primo rolou os olhos para a animação da mais nova, isso já era motivo o suficiente para confirmar as suas suspeitas, porém o homem ali presente estava em seu local de trabalho e ela realmente estava um tanto receosa da reação que Clarisse poderia ter caso ela atrapalhasse.

-Senhores, um minuto de atenção. - ao escutar a voz da chef todos pararam automaticamente de fazer suas tarefas e se viraram para saber o que viria a seguir. - quero apresentar a vocês a escritora Annabeth Chase e sua agente e amiga, Piper McLean, soube que elas elogiaram muito os pratos que foram feitos por vocês então SOMENTE POR ISSO, eu não torturei ninguém hoje. - a chef deu um pequeno sorriso bateu palmas que foram acompanhadas por todos. - parabéns pelo serviço cavalheiros e terminem logo isso! Estou cansada dessa cara feia de vocês.

Os rapazes sorriram animados e voltaram às suas atividades um pouco mais relaxados que antes, já estavam praticamente no final da limpeza e não havia nenhum preparo que precisasse ser marinado de um dia para o outro ou sobremesa mais elaborada de forma que terminariam o trabalho um pouco mais cedo. Luke fez um breve sinal para sua chef e ela concordou antes de dar as costas e voltar para os seus próprios afazeres. O homem alto de olhos azuis retirou a bandana preta e desamarrou o avental antes de se direcionar onde estava o trio.

-Annie, há quanto tempo! - ele abraçou o corpo delicado e bonito com saudade e beijou o rosto da escritora com carinho. - tu es magnifique!

Percy revirou os olhos, não suportava Castellan e não importava se Clarisse confiava ou não nele, fazia questão de deixar claro seus sentimentos pelo loiro, nem sempre fora assim, os dois chegaram a ser amigos por um tempo e La Rue tinha certeza que algo a mais também havia acontecido, mesmo que nunca tivessem confirmado ou negado, porém Jackson evitava qualquer contato com o loiro após a sua volta.

-Vem comigo! - Perseu arrastou a amiga pela mão como se fosse uma boneca que não quisesse dividir com mais ninguém. - não vou deixar você cair na lábia desse oxigenado também. - resmungou como um velho rabugento, outra característica que não sabia se era originária dele ou de Clarisse.

O sommelier levou Piper até a adega para passar um pouco o tempo, lhe mostrar os vinhos e conversarem sem tanta gente por perto, sabia que Annabeth e Luke tratariam de certos assuntos que não lhe agradaria e achava mais prudente estar distante para evitar atritos desnecessários. Era a primeira vez que todos estavam juntos novamente e ele não queria dar uma de chato que sempre estragava as coisas.

-Como sempre galanteador… - sorriu novamente enquanto correspondia ao abraço apertado, sentia falta do amigo e ex-cunhado que há muitos anos não conversava pessoalmente. - há quanto tempo está de volta? Não temos notícias suas desde que…

-Fui pela segunda vez para a Le Cordon Bleu?! - completou ele ainda com um sorrisinho torto nos lábios e colocando uma mecha loira que insistia em cair no rosto da amiga, mesmo que o detalhe apenas deixasse sua fisionomia ainda mais bela. - sinto muito por ter dado poucas notícias Annie, eu realmente estive…

Luke deu uma breve olhada para o lado, Clarisse havia parado o que estava fazendo assim que começaram a conversar e fingia que analisava alguns papéis com atenção, mas quando o olhar severo da morena cruzou o seu rapidamente ele sabia o que devia e o que não deveria falar.

-Bem ocupado… Cheguei acho que pouco tempo depois que a La Rue, eu estava atrás de trabalho e ela procurando por um sous-chef decente. - completou ele voltando a atenção a loira. - bem… Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. - ele gesticulou de forma discreta. - Nunca achei que a minha irmã se transformaria numa pessoa tão desprezível, pensei que ela guardaria seu lado desagradável apenas pra mim. 

-Acho que ninguém esperava por isso, muito menos eu. - deu um sorrisinho fraco, era o melhor que poderia fazer agora que o relacionamento acabara de vez. - não sinta, afinal ninguém teve culpa.

Luke e Thalia eram meio-irmãos, porém diferentemente de Clarisse e Percy os dois nunca se deram muito bem e procuravam a todo custo se tolerar pelo menos. Enquanto Thalia era vista como a garota prodígio, ótimas notas e sempre tivera uma aura que atraía naturalmente as pessoas, o loiro era sempre o contraponto a ser comparado, até que um belo dia ele não aguentou mais e aceitou o dinheiro que a mãe lhe oferecera para ele simplesmente "sumir" do mapa.

O rapaz foi para a França e passou um período fazendo o curso para iniciantes na renomada Le Cordon Bleu, uma rede internacional de escolas de culinária que ensinam cozinha francesa. Ele poderia muito bem ter permanecido nos Estados Unidos, mas já estava cansado demais de ficar a margem da irmã mais nova, caminharia com as próprias pernas, mesmo que isso significasse aprender outro idioma, estar completamente sozinho em um país desconhecido do outro lado do continente.

Ele retornada apenas uma vez, quando o seu curso inicial fora concluído, ela se envolvera com Thalia e logo depois Clarisse sumira magicamente… Foi então que Chase parou para pensar um pouco e se estivesse certa as coisas finalmente começariam a fazer algum sentido para a loira agora. Percy estava com raiva de Luke e esse sentimento vinha desde quando o rapaz voltara da Europa na segunda vez, isso só poderia significar uma coisa… La Rue teria ido embora com o loiro?! Só tinha uma forma de saber.

-Você e Clarisse estudaram juntos? - perguntou de forma despretensiosa, pois havia notado que a chef os observava há algum tempo mesmo que muito discretamente.

-Na verdade não, mas tivemos a mesma chef há algum tempo e a mesma tutora, La Rue fez parte de um "seleto grupo" que teve essa grande honra, não é mesmo chef?! - comentou ele em um tom levemente sério apesar das notas sugestivas em suas palavras. 

-Qualquer grupo que tenha você como membro não é tão "seleto" quanto você se vangloria. - a sua superiora fez o possível para entrar na brincadeira do velho amigo, mas o olhar indicava que era melhor continuar calado sobre qualquer coisa sobre a sua vida.

Clarisse pegou suas facas e se retirou para os fundos da cozinha sem falar mais nada, tinha uma pequena sala lá onde ela costumava ficar isolada antes do expediente ou se trocar após o trabalho quando Percy insistia em lhe acompanhar nas suas corridas ou a academia. 

-Mal humorada como sempre. - comentou o loiro dando levemente de ombros. - chegamos a trabalhar no mesmo restaurante por um longo período, Clarisse sempre possuiu um talento fora do natural para quem nunca cursou uma faculdade… Até que seguimos por caminhos diferentes. Se não de importar, preciso me ausentar e verificar alguns ingredientes antes que a La Rue repense a parte da tortura. - brincou com um sorriso discreto ao apertar delicadamente o queixo de Annabeth. - apareça mais vezes, foi uma ótima surpresa te ver novamente.

Porém o que mais lhe intrigava naquilo tudo era a volta do ex-cunhado para o país, desde muito cedo ele deixara claro que quando tivesse a oportunidade iria embora e dificilmente faria alguma questão de voltar - tendo em vista a família maravilhosa que possuía - ainda mais com uma formação em uma renomada escola de gastronomia, vivendo em um país onde sempre teve vontade… Não fazia muito sentido Luke voltar apenas para ser sous-chef do Jackson's. Queria estar errada, mas de alguma forma ela sabia que o amigo havia se metido em problemas, ele não era uma pessoa ruim, mas já demonstrara diversos episódios de rompantes de humor e agressividade, não era atoa que carregava no belo rosto uma cicatriz que ia da sobrancelha até a bochecha.

-Annie, tenho notícias da sua adorada chefe. - a voz de Piper lhe chamou a atenção.

Ela e Jackson retornaram da adega pouco tempo após Luke se retirar para concluir seu serviço, a agente tinha o celular em mãos e possuía uma expressão um tanto indecifrável.

-Notícias de Quinn? - rebateu a autora já imaginando mil e uma possibilidades sobre o que poderia ser. - o que nos espera agora?

-Ela está retornando de viagem essa semana. - informou a amiga, já também pensando no que deveria fazer. - não sei o que aconteceu para ela interromper as férias dessa forma, mas ela quer uma reunião urgente.


	7. Sentimentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus queridos semidivos tudo bem com vocês?! Esse cap. saiu um pouco mais atrasado que o devido, pois essa semana eu tirei um tempo bem maior para poder adiantar capítulos de Fios do Destino.
> 
> Eu estou bem empolgadinha com esse cap. apesar de que o pessoal anda meio desanimado com a fic. Teremos nossa primeira “memória” da Clarisse, então quero explicar umas coisinhas antes da leitura.
> 
> 1\. A primeira parte do capitulo que está em itálico é essa memória do passado, após essa memória nós continuaremos com o capitulo do ponto presente onde paramos.
> 
> 2\. As memórias da Clarisse seguiram de uma forma linear, ou seja, a primeira que veremos aqui será relacionada a momentos antes dela partir para a França e cada memoria DELA vai seguir de forma LINEAR até o ponto em que ela volta para New York.
> 
> 3\. Alguns personagens – creio que somente a Annabeth, mas verei isso com o decorrer dos capítulos – também podem ter momentos de memórias, mas esses eu já sei que vão ser aleatórios e só vão realmente aparecer quando for necessário na fic. Tipo um complemento para explicar um sentimento, uma questão algo do passado mal resolvido ou importante.

**_"Ainda é cedo, amor_ **

**_Mal começaste a conhecer a vida_ **

**_Já anuncias a hora de partida_ **

**_Sem saber mesmo o rumo que irás tomar"_ **

**_~***~_ **

_"A jovem estava parada já algum tempo próximo à porta, recusara seu convite para se sentar como se assim fosse mais difícil de retroceder em sua decisão. Possuía uma mochila grande nas costas, nada mais que isso, os braços cruzados sobre o peito como sempre fazia quando estava irredutível ou reclusa e os olhos presos a um ponto qualquer entre a mesa e o piso, bem sabia que se encarasse os olhos da mais velha por muito tempo abandonaria a única coisa que ainda lhe era viva de sua personalidade… A coragem._

_-Você tem certeza disso... Minha filha? - perguntou sempre naquele tom doce. - você precisa de ajuda._

_Clarisse cravou ainda mais as unhas contra a palma da mão, tremia levemente de raiva. Como depois de tudo ela ainda conseguia lhe tratar daquela forma?_

_-Sim, Sra. Jackson. - respondeu com a voz mais limpa possível, por mais que seus olhos ainda estivessem moribundos como os de um animal maltratado. - não há nada mais que me prenda a esse local. - completou já não tão certa de suas palavras, mesmo assim, não voltaria atrás._

_Quíron tentara lhe dar algum apoio quando o resto de suas esperanças foram esmagadas, ela realmente gostava de ser atleta, por mais estúpida, turrona e até mesmo um tanto sem disciplina que fosse, mas ela sabia que as palavras dele eram mais um conforto do que uma real medida… Ele também estava com medo do que poderia acontecer. O que era apenas uma distração, uma válvula de escape, virara um abismo sem fim._

_Por mais que Sally estivesse se esforçando era um fardo mais pesado do que poderia suportar, ainda mais sozinha. Não era justo a sua madrasta estar se preocupando com ela quando Percy precisava de igual atenção ou até mais que ela e bem… Ele era o filho biológico. Sentia falta de sua mãe, do cheiro, das canções quando ia dormir… Sentia ódio inversamente proporcional quando se lembrava de seu pai, de tudo o que passara por culpa dele, da forma estúpida que tratara seu irmão mais velho e a Sra. Jackson._

_Ainda tinha Annabeth… Nunca se perdoaria por não ter sido capaz de amar a garota da forma que ela realmente merecia. Ela não conseguia pensar na loira sem sentir dor, sem ser invadida por lembranças, mas o pior de tudo sem lembrar-se de Thalia Grace… O amor da sua vida e a filha da puta que um dia ela considerou sua melhor amiga._

_Clarisse não era idiota, ela havia notado o afastamento que de certa forma ela mesmo provocara, os toques e os olhares, detalhes que eram reservados apenas a ela._

_Quando haviam se perdido? Quando ela havia permitido formar aquele abismo? Quando foi tola o suficiente em achar que poderia ter algum futuro naquela relação?_

_Ela teve que checar com os próprios olhos. Sim, era uma punhalada que ela teria que suportar, mas ela preferia a dor da certeza. Tinha medo de qual seria a sua reação, afinal, infelizmente ela tinha os genes de seu pai, mas ela ainda passou longos minutos ali, vendo Annabeth abraçada ao corpo da morena… E ali ficou até a loira despertar, até ver o arrependimento, a saudade e tantas outras coisas que não conseguia decifrar nos olhos cinzentos cruzarem os seus, até às lágrimas queimarem seus olhos e ela se forçar a sair daquele local antes que seus instintos começassem a reagir da forma que ela esperava e Annabeth não merecia passar por isso, mas algum dia ela daria a Thalia Grace o que ela merecia._

_Precisava ir embora e precisava fazer isso o mais rápido possível…_

_Ela andava cada vez mais afastada das pessoas que eram mais que amigos na sua vida, tudo havia ruído aos poucos… Do seu ciclo mais próximo havia apenas Percy e Piper e mesmo assim ela os afastara, após ver Annabeth e Thalia juntas Clarisse se isolou no único local que ninguém lhe acharia, preferia assim, não aguentava mais magoar quem amava com suas decisões ruins._

_Fora ele, o rapaz de olhos azuis claros, cabelos loiros cor de areia e sorriso de canto que lhe mostrara um caminho a seguir. Após três dias confinada em um quarto apertado e fedendo a álcool e baseado que Luke Castellan, o meio irmão mais velho de Thalia, lhe fizera a proposta._

_-Porque não vem comigo? - perguntou enquanto dividiam uma garrafa de vodka em uma das noites que a garota esteve no apartamento. - recomeçar a vida em um país diferente… Onde ninguém te conhece._

_Proposta tentadora… Luke havia notado uma fagulha que nem mesmo Clarisse percebera naquela época, a garota tinha um talento a ser lapidado, poderia lhe ajudar com o francês onde ele ainda era muito ruim e ela já possuía um pouco mais de domínio com a língua. Poderia construir uma carreira com esforço e talento, onde ninguém lhe julgaria por causa de gênero ou sexualidade._

_-Eu consegui toda a documentação que você me pediu. - Sally retirou um envelope da gaveta e foi em direção à garota, também lhe entregou um segundo contendo algum dinheiro._

_-Obrigada. - foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de ser envolvida pelos braços gentis e protetores._

_As duas passaram alguns instantes assim, abraçadas, sentindo a respiração uma da outra, somente agora Sally notara o quanto Clarisse não era mais uma garotinha. Queria tanto poder ajudá-la de forma mais efetiva, não conseguiu… Apenas poderia orar para que ela realmente conseguisse dar a volta por cima._

_-Vou devolver tudo um dia, eu prometo. - disse de forma decidida abraçando a mulher um pouco mais forte contra o seu corpo._

_A Sra. Jackson fez um sinal como se aquilo não fosse importante e não era. Não importava quanto fosse a quantia. Suas mãos seguraram o rosto debilitado e cansado da jovem e lhe olhou nos olhos, os mesmos olhos da sua mãe biológica._

_-Apenas me mantenha informada, nem que seja uma vez por ano. - saiu quase como uma súplica. - eu não contarei a ninguém, mas, por favor, me ligue ou me informe de algum modo que está viva._

_Clarisse confirmou com a cabeça e recebeu um beijo no rosto antes de escutar uma buzina indicando que Luke já estava a sua espera, ela poderia confiar em Sally, ela nunca mentira antes._

_Não demorou muito para que o seu primogênito comparecesse a sua sala, Sally Jackson conhecia bem aquele olhar estreito que ele carregava no rosto que em sua maioria das vezes era doce e alegre._

_-Onde ela está?! - perguntou batendo as duas mãos na mesa._

_Percy estava tão preocupado quanto ela, passara os últimos dias praticamente em claro vasculhando em cada canto daquela porcaria de cidade, em pontos de droga e não encontrara sequer um sinal da irmã mais nova. Estava exausto, mas não iria parar até saber que ela estava bem de fato. Sua mãe permanecera calada, respirou fundo e apoiou o queixo contra as mãos unidas… A expressão indecifrável. O rapaz pegou um peso de papel e jogou contra a porta com força, espatifando o mesmo em vários pedaços._

_-Ela tinha o direito de saber! - vociferou ele com as mãos tremendo. - você não tinha o direito de privá-la._

_-Eu fiz isso para protegê-la. - retrucou a mãe em tom firme._

_A mulher se levantou fazendo menção em aproximar-se, mas o filho fez um sinal negativo, não seria algo prudente... Precisava ficar sozinho._

~***~

Reunião urgente com Quinn Fabray significava apenas duas coisas, o assunto seria muito bom, ou extremamente ruim e tudo o que Annabeth não precisava no momento era da segunda opção, mas sabia que a editora chefe não voltaria de férias prematuramente - principalmente na companhia de sua esposa - se não fosse algo que necessitasse de atenção mais do que redobrada.

-Jackson disse que poderíamos marcar a reunião aqui. - comentou enquanto fazia suas notas provisórias e encaminhava para autora. - ele e Clarisse são sempre os primeiros a chegar para deixar tudo em ordem então poderíamos conversar com maior discrição, calma e claro conforto… Afinal estamos falando da editora chefe.

Chase apenas meneou com a cabeça, odiava aquela sensação de ansiedade que começava a se instalar em seu peito, de não ter total controle do que se passava, mesmo assim tratou de respirar fundo e tranquilizar-se no final poderia ser algo bom, não poderia? Depois de tanto revés em sua vida o universo devia isso a ela.

-Que seja... Só espero que dessa vez sejam boas notícias pelo menos. - massageou a fronte abrindo o arquivo enviado pela amiga, mas o lendo de forma muito breve, não estava com cabeça para o trabalho, não agora. - me lembro como se fosse ontem quando apareceram boatos de que estávamos tendo um caso… Ela quis matar a Thalia nessa época.

-Pena que não conseguiu. - comentou Piper com um sorrisinho de desprezo no rosto, algo muito raro de se ver. - eu teria ajudado com muito prazer. Eu não sei se a Grace é muito burra ou muito corajosa de provocar a ira de uma mulher como a Fabray.

O que ela adorava em McLean era que ela era rápida em resolver problemas chatos, dos quais ela não tinha paciência. A autora poderia passar horas discutindo sobre diagramação, fonte, paginação, editoração de uma forma geral, defender como uma leoa um trecho que ela achava ser importante e a equipe queria retalhar ou modificar, fora isso ela agradecia ter Piper sempre por perto como seu anjo da guarda.

De fato era bom ter marcado em um local mais desconhecido, seja lá qual fosse o assunto não poderiam conversar em um café de esquina com várias pessoas ao redor, principalmente quando pessoas que sabiam que era de rotina sua presença no local, não poderia levar a Sra. Berry-Fabray para seu apartamento, era informal demais, mesmo que Quinn não fosse o tipo de pessoa que se incomodaria com isso… O Jackson's era uma ótima opção e seria uma forma de promover o restaurante em ascensão, mesmo que indiretamente.

-Acredito que em um ou dois dias ela já esteja na cidade, Rachel vai retornar aos palcos e bem, sabe como aquelas duas são, uma não conseguem ficar longe uma da outra. - brincou a agente finalmente terminando suas notas. - deixarei Percy sobre aviso caso aconteça algum imprevisto e agora é esperar e ver no que isso tudo vai dar.

Após tudo previamente acertado o moreno conduziu as amigas até a entrada do estabelecimento, despediram-se com aquele gostinho maravilhoso de um até logo e assim as meninas seguiram até o estacionamento. O clima era bem melhor do que antes, porém Piper estaria se enganando se pensasse que Annabeth não estava um turbilhão de pensamentos… Afinal foram muitas informações para assimilar em um curto período de tempo.

-E então, como está esse coração? - perguntou após um breve suspiro. Sabia que poderia levar um soco da amiga com tal pergunta, mas preferia levar um soco a ficar calada.

-Batendo, ainda bem… Sinal que ainda estou viva - respondeu com os olhos semicerrados e um sorrisinho de canto que significava apenas uma coisa "perigo". - sei aonde quer chegar com essa conversa então, por favor, não comece.

-Uma pedra doeria menos. - Piper mais uma vez tinha os olhos atentos ao trânsito que há essa hora já começava a ficar um pouco mais caótico. - precisa se mostrar tão arredia? Não é pecado nenhum confessar que ficou feliz em vê-la novamente depois de tanto tempo.

-Eu não sei como classificar. - confessou encostando a cabeça no apoio do banco e fechando os olhos, podia sentir novamente os dedos nos seus ombros, o cheiro, o tom da voz. Abriu os olhos quase que de forma exasperada, não podia ficar repassando aquelas sensações novamente, era algo perigoso demais. - não vou negar que foi algo bom, mas foi diferente, como se fosse outra pessoa… Consegue entender?

-Não, sua cabeça funciona em uma frequência diferente demais da minha, por isso que você é a minha autora maluca. - deu algumas batidinhas na perna da amiga enquanto compartilhavam de uma doce gargalhada. - Fiquei feliz de vê-la bem e como você mesma disse, diferente. - complementou de forma tranquila.

-Acha que o Percy pode estar exagerando com a preocupação? - questionou enquanto os dedos deslizavam de forma aleatória pela coruja delicada e dourada que ostentava no pescoço. - Clarisse não me parece disposta a estragar tudo, principalmente quando se trata de Percy e Sally, ela sempre foi muito responsável quando se tratou em tomar atitudes que envolvesse os dois.

-Eu confio na Clarisse, mas apesar de Percy ser meio paranoico, ele é o único que conhece melhor a Srta. Beauregard… - a morena pareceu um tanto receosa ao tocar no assunto, o amigo havia lhe confidenciado alguns detalhes que preferia guardar para si, pelo menos por enquanto. - e então, você vai ao tal jantar não vai? Precisamos conferir com nossos próprios olhos se essa atriz é isso tudo mesmo.

-Não sei se quero mais esse problema pra mim. - comentou Annabeth um tanto receosa. - mas ficaria estranho se toda a família comparecer menos eu... Eu só quero ver a cara que a La Rue vai fazer quando souber disso de última hora.

Percy havia lhe metido em mais uma enrascada em um período de menos de uma semana, estava começando a se perguntar se isso era proposital ou se o primo só queria - mesmo que de forma um tanto forçada - estreitar novamente os laços familiares que estavam mais do que abalados há tantos anos.

~***~

Já havia virado uma rotina para os dois irmãos, a princípio Percy havia insistido e muito por dois motivos, ficar mais próximo de Clarisse e assim aproveitar de alguma forma o tempo perdido entre os dois, mesmo que não tivesse muito tato ou não soubesse exatamente como se reaproximar dela e o segundo e mais óbvio mantê-la longe de qualquer tipo de "encrenca" mesmo que confiasse na mais nova.

Quando as amigas foram embora e todos os outros empregados também terminaram suas tarefas Jackson seguiu a passos ritmados até o pequeno escritório que ficava aos fundos da cozinha e que também dava acesso à rua de trás do restaurante. Lá era o local onde normalmente a irmã passava algum tempo sozinha no horário de almoço, conversava com algum de seus pupilos em particular ou até mesmo Luke quando necessário ou refaziam alguma lista para a semana seguinte dependendo dos novos pratos desenvolvidos e testados.

A mobília era simples, porém era visualmente agradável e confortável como tudo o que Sally escolhia para o ambiente. Possuía uma mesa, cadeiras, um sofá espaçoso do outro lado da sala caso precisasse descansar já que sempre era a primeira a entrar e a última a sair e um banheiro reservado.

Não trocaram muitas palavras, Clarisse já não estava com a sua dólmã quando o irmão se fez presente do recinto. A princípio - no caso há dois meses - a chef preferia ter aquele tempo para si, mas Jackson era quase sempre tão insistente quanto Annabeth quanto queria alguma coisa e desde então não discutiram mais sobre ele lhe acompanhar seja em suas corridas, academia ou qualquer outra atividade maluca que lhe viesse à cabeça, a única coisa que ele teria que conseguir era aguentar o ritmo que a mais nova tentava impor.

-Não sei como você consegue levantar todo esse peso. - comentou enquanto ajudava a irmã com o exercício de supino. - meus músculos doem só em ver.

Não teve como não rir com o comentário boboca do irmão, ele odiava estar em uma academia, Percy sempre fora do tipo que gostava mais de skate e surf do que ficar em um lugar fechado levantando pesos... Realmente estava fazendo um esforço para poder passar um tempo a mais com ela.

-Anos de treino… Eu era atleta, esqueceu cabeça de alga?! - respondeu após concluir a série. - fora que preciso compensar os vícios que possuía por outras coisas. - completou enquanto tentava restabelecer a respiração antes de trocar de lugar com o irmão. - ocupar minha cabeça é fundamental. 

-Ah claro porque passar horas cozinhando e gritando com pessoas não é o suficiente. - comentou enquanto a mais nova retirava as anilhas com o peso excedente e ele auxiliava com o outro lado da barra. - corrida, academia... Sexo de vez em quando seria bom sabia?!

-Ah claro… - resmungou revirando os olhos e ajustando as travas de segurança. - acho que está esquecendo um detalhe importante, sexo não é como masturbação, precisa de pelo menos mais uma pessoa envolvida.

-Vocês ainda estão brigadas? - perguntou o moreno enquanto se preparava para deitar no banco sem tanta animação.

-Nós não brigamos de fato… - informou Clarisse lhe ajudando a retirar a barra para que pudesse começar com a sua série. - mas nos falamos muito pouco nesse período, afinal ela tem os compromissos dela.

-Sei… - foi o máximo que pode formular enquanto se esforçava. Vez ou outra a irmã dava um leve toque para que ele suspendesse os pesos sem se esforçar demais. - você é muito orgulhosa quando quer, já tentou ligar alguma vez e dizer que sente saudades?

-Olha só quem fala. - desdenhou ajudando o irmão a colocar a barra novamente na guarda. - pela primeira vez tem alguém realmente decente querendo algo com você e o que você está fazendo? Simplesmente ignorando ele.

-Não vamos começar com isso novamente, você melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa sabe o porquê de ser melhor assim. - Jackson realmente estava lhe olhando daquela forma séria como se não devesse prosseguir com aquilo.

Clarisse não discutiu, de fato já haviam conversado sobre isso não apenas uma, mas algumas vezes. Ela gostava de Nico, ele era realmente uma boa pessoa e para Clarisse ter certa confiança em alguém era algo realmente raro. Infelizmente Percy tinha tantos problemas quanto ela e bem... Ela não poderia julgá-lo por apenas tentar se proteger, mesmo que nesse processo ele pudesse perder alguém que fosse lhe fazer feliz.

-E Então… Já posso perguntar como foi reencontrá-la depois de tanto tempo?! - mudou de assunto assim que a morena lhe repassou novamente a barra para mais uma sessão rápida.

-Podemos não falar da Annabeth?! - pediu em um tom levemente irritado. - acho justo já que você não quer conversar sobre o Di Angelo.

-A diferença meu amor… - ele sustentou o peso com um sorrisinho muito sugestivo nos lábios. - é que eu e ele transamos. Quer colocar no mesmo patamar?

-Já te disse o quanto é perigoso provocar alguém que está te ajudando a sustentar um peso? - a morena estreitou os olhos e soltou a barra por alguns instantes até ver o rosto do pobre Jackson ficar completamente vermelho.

-Cla...ri…

Quando se sentiu satisfeita e sabendo que o mesmo não iria se machucar a morena ajudou-o a recolher a barra. O pobre Jackson caiu exausto no banco, pensaria dez vezes antes de provocar a irmã novamente, ou pelo menos enquanto sua memória estivesse fresca.

Após seu momento de quase morte, Percy fez questão de pescar o seu celular para tirar uma foto, Clarisse quase sempre tentava lhe matar quando ele se arriscava com algo do tipo, mas ele não conseguia se conter.

-Ah vamos, não seja tão ranzinza pelo menos uma vez e demonstre que me ama. - disse ele passando o braço pelos ombros da irmã e sorrindo para a câmera. - de que adianta ter uma irmã gostosa se não posso ter uma foto para deixar os outros babando por nós?

-Percy! Eu vou matar você! - ameaçou sentindo o rosto arder.

-É incrível como justamente alguém como “você” fica vermelha com quem te elogia. - brincou ele lhe dando um beijo rápido no rosto antes de receber um olhar emburrado que em nada serviu. - Silena que se cuide ou rapidinho eu arrumo uma cunhada nova.

Clarisse empalideceu, se aquele cabeça de algas saísse espalhando sua foto por aí sem sua autorização ela realmente teria que fazer um esforço muito grande para não matar aquele seu irmão bobo e idiota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então meus amores, o que acharam? O cap. ficou bom? Ficou muito confuso? Deu pra entender certinho? Posso continuar dessa forma quanto as memórias da Clarisse ou preferem que eu tente um formato diferente, se sim qual?
> 
> Vejo vocês nos comentários e um grande beijo!


	8. Escolhas

**_"Preste atenção, querida_ **

**_Embora eu saiba que estás resolvida_ **

**_Em cada esquina cai um pouco a tua vida_ **

**_Em pouco tempo não serás mais o que és"_ **

~***~

Estavam na sala de espera do aeroporto quando finalmente era chegada a hora de se dirigirem ao portão de embarque. Castellan tamborilava os dedos na perna enquanto cantarolava uma canção qualquer, estava empolgado, contudo aparentava estar mais animado do que realmente estava apenas para dar algum conforto a mais a Clarisse, que ainda estava perdida em pensamentos desde que seguira de táxi até a residência dos Jackson's para lhe buscar.

-Vamos?! - chamou-lhe dando algumas suaves batidinhas no ombro e lhe olhando daquela forma confiante após se livrar dos fones de ouvido.

A garota levantou-se, a fisionomia cansada, o peso de dias sem dormir, as brigas, os porres e toda a bola de neve que deixara se acumular parecia finalmente lhe cobrar o devido preço. Luke conseguiu capturar um olhar confuso, passou o braço sobre os ombros da garota e lhe deu um meio abraço.

Clarisse estava triste, mas também possuía uma raiva contida presa no peito, não conseguia parar de pensar em Annabeth, mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa, até mais que seu irmão por quem possuía um amor incondicional… Estavam separadas, mesmo que o "adeus" definitivo não tivesse sido sentenciado, mesmo que Chase estivesse em uma espécie de rolo com Thalia Grace, deveria tentar esquecê-la como sua tia mesmo havia lhe "aconselhado" há pouco tempo.

Athena não era exatamente alguém que lhe odiava, mas queria proteger a própria filha e isso incluía não aprovar o relacionamento que ambas tentaram esconder a princípio. Afastou-se de Annabeth não apenas por seu pedido, mas sempre soube, lá no fundo, que não lhe merecia de verdade, que nunca seria boa o suficiente para estar ao seu lado e jamais lhe arrastaria até o fundo do poço… Isso nunca.

Mas… A memória do toque, dos beijos, do corpo contra o seu era algo tão latente que chegava a doer, já não estavam mais juntas, já não possuía mais forças para manter uma máscara e em meio à última discussão que tiveram de fato acabaram entre beijos e toques que jamais esqueceriam por todo o tempo que passariam separadas. Talvez não estivesse com tantas dúvidas rondando a sua cabeça se simplesmente não tivessem cedido a saudade, ao desejo e porque não ao amor.

-Clarisse… - a voz do amigo chamou-lhe a atenção mais uma vez. Sequer havia notado que ele lhe guiara pelo caminho até o novo destino. - sabe que não precisa ir, se não quiser.

Sim, ela sabia bem daquilo. Mas precisava transpor aquela insegurança entre a mudança e as raízes frágeis que lhe mantinham presas a algo que não estava lhe fazendo bem.

-Temos que ir. - foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de embarcarem.

~***~

Já havia se passado pelo menos dois anos desde que Clarisse partira com Luke para a França, a princípio não achava que a saudade fosse lhe consumir de forma tão forte, mas teve de se acostumar rapidamente com aquele vazio de não ter mais o convívio entre aqueles que amava... Sentia falta do tom da voz, dos sorrisos, do calor humano, contudo estava onde sua mãe nascera e passara a maior parte da vida, tinha ainda algumas memórias perdidas de histórias que a mais velha vivenciara e de alguma forma parecia que estava mais conectada a ela e isso lhe trazia algum conforto ao peito vazio. Em contrapartida sentia-se livre, viva, apesar de saber que não estava inteiramente ali, que seu coração sempre estaria conectado de alguma forma ao outro lado do continente mesmo com todos os esforços que fizesse.

Clarisse faria o possível para seguir sua vida, novos sonhos, novos caminhos e Luke estava animado com a sua presença ali, ela sentia aquele "pequeno" baque que tomava conta do seu ser aos poucos, aquele sentimento misto de euforia e medo ao se fazer uma transição muito importante na vida. Chegara a se perguntar diversas vezes se o mais velho passara pelo mesmo que ela, afinal apesar de tudo ela ainda possuía alguém com quem conversar, dividir o fardo, alguém que compreendesse suas lágrimas e que logo em seguida dividiria uma garrafa de bebida até que se sentisse melhor ou que a ressaca fosse mais forte que os seus devaneios.

Luke viajara sozinho da primeira vez que estivera no país, o francês não fora algo fácil para ele e não tinha amigos, o loiro sequer possuía uma família que se importava com ele de verdade, com certeza aquele período pelo qual ela estava passando agora deve ter sido um verdadeiro inferno na vida do rapaz… Ou talvez não, afinal sempre fora o seu sonho se mudar, estudar e conseguir um emprego que envolvesse a sua grande paixão.

Dividiam um pequeno apartamento mais afastado da grande zona de Paris onde obviamente os aluguéis tinham um valor relativamente mais alto, mas ainda assim era de fácil acesso. Luke se dividia entre as aulas intermediárias na Le Cordon Bleu e o trabalho realmente exaustivo na cozinha de um grande restaurante conceituado, mesmo assim ajudara a amiga como conseguia até a mesma se adaptar com sua nova cidade e o idioma, mesmo que Clarisse tivesse bem mais facilidade com o francês, algo que nunca foi muito o seu forte.

Conseguira um trabalho em uma loja de discos antigos enquanto Castellan tentaria de alguma forma lhe encaixar no restaurante assim que surgisse alguma vaga, nem que fosse o cargo mais baixo possível, mas essa seria a sua meta. Fora um dos amigos que Luke lhe apresentara que lhe alertara sobre a vaga na loja, Chris Rodriguez, um rapaz alto, moreno e de traços hispânicos, Clarisse já saíra com ele e Luke algumas poucas vezes desde que chegaram a Paris e em pouco tempo escaparam de boas encrencas causadas pelo temperamento um tanto quanto "quente" do amigo.

Não precisou lhe avisar uma segunda vez para que ela fosse ao local indicado no dia seguinte, afinal ela estava por conta própria a partir de agora e bem sabia que seria prudente ocupar a cabeça o máximo de tempo possível para manter sua vida estável, mesmo que ganhasse pouco o local lhe agradava, o dono do estabelecimento era até simpático - uma característica não muito vista entre os franceses - e mesmo que ainda possuísse algum dinheiro em reversa que pegara emprestado com Sally Jackson, sabia que não duraria para sempre.

~***~

-E então La Rue, que tal sairmos hoje? - perguntou o loiro animado. Não era sempre que a sua companheira lhe seguia nas noitadas parisienses, mas ele gostava de insistir todas às vezes. Preferia isso a vê-la introspectiva pelos cantos, se afundando em bebida barata, cigarros e lembranças durante boa parte da noite como vinha fazendo.

Clarisse não sabia exatamente de onde ele retirava forças para se manter de pé depois de tanto trabalho e estudo, mas àquela era a válvula de escape dele, sair com os amigos, beber até esquecer o próprio nome. Ela mesma também tinha suas distrações, no caso, adorava cozinhar quando tinha um tempo vago, trabalhavam em turnos diferentes então normalmente ela deixava algo pronto quando sabia que ele estaria em casa e vice versa, bem sabia que apesar de um ótimo cozinheiro Luke não operava milagres quando se tratava de manter a própria alimentação de forma regrada.

-Vou ficar em casa. O velhote me colocou para trabalhar dobrado hoje, estou um verdadeiro caco. - informou a garota com um meio sorriso, analisando o amigo assim que o mesmo lhe fez companhia na cozinha. - parece que alguém vai a um encontro hoje?! - brincou de forma sugestiva.

Luke sorriu e deu uma voltinha acompanhando a amiga na brincadeira, realmente estava um pouco mais arrumado do que de costume, o perfume preenchia o ambiente, mas não era forte demais ou enjoativo, de modo geral era um homem bonito e sabia se valer de seu charme quando queria.

-Finalmente vamos poder provar esse maravilhoso pain d'épices? - os olhos azuis do loiro quase brilharam em expectativa.

O pain d'épices era um bolo tradicionalmente francês feito com especiarias, farinha de centeio e adoçado com mel. Luke já havia comido diversas vezes, mas nenhuma das variadas versões que provara chegava a ser tão boa quanto a que a amiga desenvolvera com o tempo. O único problema daquele bolo em específico era que precisava de três dias de repouso para que pudesse ser cortado e nem sempre Castellan conseguia resistir ao cheiro que preenchia a casa, principalmente nos dias que chegava chapado.

-Sim. - respondeu de forma concentrada enquanto desenformava com cuidado, mesmo após os três dias ainda corriam pequenos riscos de não sair perfeito. - dessa vez um ratinho loiro de olhos azuis não cometeu nenhum atentado contra o meu bolo.

Ele fez uma breve cara de culpado, mas mesmo assim mantinha os olhos claros atentos aos movimentos de Clarisse. O pain d'épices fora desenformado com sucesso, o cheiro de especiarias parecia ainda tão presente quanto no dia que estava no forno, apressou-se em pegar uma faca. La Rue lhe deu uma fatia generosa e ele parecia um bobo feliz por finalmente provar e sempre valia a pena à espera… Cravo, canela, gengibre, a geleia de laranja e mel, fora tudo o que Clarisse lhe repassara quando perguntou-lhe talvez pela milésima vez sobre a receita que não conseguia reproduzir com a mesma perfeição.

-Sério... Você está perdendo o seu tempo naquela loja de velharias empoeiradas. - disse após aproveitar um belo pedaço do bolo, a amiga franziu a testa, apesar de tudo gostava muito do seu trabalho e claro dos discos. - você não tem interesse na Le Cordon Bleu?

Clarisse o olhou como se ele estivesse falando algum tipo de piada, mas o amigo estava sério e pegando mais um pedaço do seu bolo, se aproveitando de sua distração.

-Seria realmente incrível. - deixou-se levar por sua voz um tanto sonhadora. Ela sabia que se fizesse o curso seria bem mais fácil conseguir uma vaga ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mesmo que não fosse em algum restaurante tão conceituado como o que Luke trabalhava. - mas não tenho dinheiro pra isso, teria que me prostituir se quisesse pagar um curso desses e ainda manter as contas em dia.

Deixou os sonhos de lado e pegou um pedaço de bolo, verdade seja dita também estava se contendo nos últimos dias para poder prová-lo. O cozinheiro se ajeitou na bancada, analisando Clarisse de uma forma que lhe deixou meio sem jeito, o que não era algo muito fácil de se fazer.

-Se você quiser eu posso te passar um contato. - comentou de forma tranquila, não estava sério, mas também não sorria.

Clarisse não sabia exatamente se ele estava brincando ou falando sério, Luke tinha dessas, soltar uma frase e ficar com a feição indecifrável. Porém aquela sua frase curta e despretensiosa parecia ter algum sentido, gostava muito de Luke, de verdade, mas era de se desconfiar sobre como ele mantinha certos luxos. Ele ganhava bem mais que ela, era óbvio, mas Luke além de gostar de farras e drogas possuía gostos caros demais para alguém do seu status. Fora a primeira quantia em dinheiro que ele conseguira para a primeira viagem, estava completamente por sua conta, pois não recebia qualquer ajuda para manter um curso de alto nível.

A garota não aceitou nem recusou a proposta um tanto quanto suspeita, não sabia se por surpresa ou algo do tipo, mas preferiram desconversar e deixar isso de lado. Luke despediu-se lhe dando um beijo no topo da cabeça e Clarisse seguiu para o seu ritual solitário dos últimos meses. A poltrona já se encontrava próxima à janela - decidira deixá-la ali de fato após suas últimas sessões reflexivas - deixara o vinho na mesa de centro juntamente com uma das taças que Luke costumava usar quando os amigos lhe visitavam e foi até a sua mais nova e inseparável companheira, uma vitrola antiga, porém com os devidos cuidados voltara ao charme que um dia tivera.

Colocou o seu disco favorito, aquele que tanto lutara para comprar do velhote e não demorou para que o ambiente fosse preenchido pela voz de Piaf, sorriu fechando os olhos brevemente ao recordar da voz de sua mãe mesmo após tantos anos. Abriu o vinho, acendeu o cigarro e se pôs a observar apoiando-se no peitoril da janela, dois amigos embriagados tentavam carregar um ao outro enquanto subiam a rua a passos trôpegos e cantando canções desconexas, acenaram animadamente para Clarisse ao vê-la na janela, ela sorriu de forma contida levantando a taça para cumprimentá-los enquanto eles agora dançavam ao som de Piaf.

Seu celular vibrou sobre a mesinha, despediu-se dos desconhecidos parceiros animados que seguiram caminho e pegou o aparelho jogando-se sobre a poltrona, a foto da garota ruiva na tela reforçava suas suspeitas. Era Michele, uma das garotas que havia conhecido, bonita, alegre, mas aquilo já estava passando do limite seguro que ela mesma implantara, estava aos poucos deixando de ser uma relação apenas de sexo… Mas Clarisse se tornara incapaz de se envolver emotivamente com alguém. O celular tocou mais uma vez, a morena suspirou bebendo boa quantidade do líquido contido na taça, por mais que fosse uma garota decente, não podia dar esperanças.

Relaxou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona e fechou os olhos, mal percebera quando ingeriu mais de meia garrafa, o insistente som do celular resolvera lhe incomodar novamente, estava começando a se irritar, mas desta vez era Chris… Esperava que não fosse mais uma tentativa de lhe tirar de casa, realmente não estava com vontade. Contudo uma sensação ruim lhe fez atender antes que perdesse mais uma chamada do amigo.

-Santo Deus garota… Ainda bem que você atendeu. - a voz era um tanto esbaforida do outro lado da linha. - sabe onde fica a casa de doces, não sabe?

Confirmou sentindo outro arrepio incômodo, se algo envolvia a "casa de doces" boa coisa não poderia ser pelo tom que Chris usara. Pegou o casaco enquanto desligava a vitrola e o mais velho lhe explicava o ocorrido.

-Não posso ajudá-lo, sinto muito La Rue. - desculpou-se ainda levemente alterado. - não tenho dinheiro o suficiente para cobrir as dívidas que ele contraiu nos últimos meses. 

Xingou de forma baixa e agradeceu por estar mais sóbria do que provavelmente gostaria naquele dia.

~***~

Chegou o mais rápido que pôde ao local, a "casa de doces" era o apelido carinhoso de uma boate bem frequentada - o pequeno paraíso para quem procurava por sexo e drogas - mas como tudo na vida, havia seu preço. A música era sempre alta, teve que se desviar de muitas pessoas e cumprimentar rapidamente alguns conhecidos pelo caminho até finalmente chegar ao bar onde logo localizou Rodriguez que tamborilava os dedos nervosamente contra o balcão, sua bebida estava praticamente intocada.

-Onde ele está? - perguntou sentindo o nervosismo na boca do estômago.

-Na sala dos fundos. - disse olhando para os lados, o rosto mudando um pouco de expressão ao ver a garota. - por favor, sei que não sou das melhores pessoas para lhe dar esse conselho, mas tome cuidado. Os ânimos de todos já estão bem alterados lá dentro.

Clarisse apenas confirmou com a cabeça e partiu o mais rápido que pôde para a sala indicada, não teve grandes problemas com a segurança já que era conhecida por um número considerável de pessoas ali, repassava o que poderia dizer e o que deveria ponderar, mas nessas horas nunca se podia saber realmente qual seria a reação. Quando finalmente teve sua presença liberada e adentrou o pequeno recinto, a primeira imagem que teve foi de Luke quase desacordado no chão, tinha um corte próximo ao olho e podia ver alguns hematomas.

Teve um misto de sentimentos nesse momento, raiva, medo, sentia-se zonza pela bebida, mas não poderia se deixar levar pela raiva em momento algum, ou as coisas também complicariam para ela.

-Eu sinto muito que você tenha que resolver os problemas do seu amiguinho, La Rue. - dizia Nakamura dando de ombros após uma breve tragada em seu cigarro. - não é nada pessoal, você sabe, mas negócios são negócios… E esse merdinha tentou me passar à perna.

Sentou-se na cadeira indicada por Ethan e ali tentou resolver da forma mais diplomática possível… Luke devia dinheiro, muito dinheiro e dever dinheiro a traficantes não era das atitudes mais inteligentes que se podia ter. Sentiu raiva novamente, afinal ela e o amigo já haviam discutido sobre isso algumas vezes, mas não sabia que o mesmo havia deixado chegar aquele ponto, precisava ajudá-lo, ele lhe estendeu a mão quando foi preciso, pagaria a dívida, mesmo que isso custasse quase toda a sua reserva de dinheiro.

~***~

Foi preciso a ajuda de Chris para que ela pudesse levar Castellan ao hospital mais próximo. Saiu pelos fundos da casa noturna - fora uma das exigências de Ethan, para que os seus clientes não vissem tal cena - e seguiram por quase todo o caminho tentando manter o loiro acordado ou em completo silêncio.

-Sinto muito, não queria lhe envolver nisso. - disse com a voz levemente falha e pastosa devido à bebida, ou seja, lá o que tivesse ingerido.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. Pelo menos eles te deixaram vivo. - tentava confortá-lo. - apenas se mantenha acordado, ok?!

Apesar dos machucados e de alguns pontos no rosto Luke ficaria bem, Clarisse estava uma pilha de nervos, tinha medo que chamassem a polícia ou algo do tipo, mas o amigo explicara da forma mais sóbria possível que fora assaltado e não se lembrava de muito. Passaram algum tempo no hospital até retornarem definitivamente para casa e Chris fora até a farmácia para comprar os remédios receitados.

-Prometo que vou te devolver tudo em breve. - disse ainda envergonhado pelo ocorrido. Ajeitando-se melhor na cama após ter tomado banho. 

-Estou mais preocupada com você envolvido com aquelas pessoas. - sentou-se na ponta da cama, estava exausta. - sabe que se isso acontecer novamente você vai ganhar bem mais que uma cicatriz.

Não queria confessar, mas estava apreensiva, ganhava pouco, sua reserva já era após o pagamento da dívida, consulta e remédios, Luke também não possuía qualquer dinheiro no momento, já havia pedido alguns adiantamentos e logo teriam que dar um jeito nas contas… Ela realmente pensou com mais cuidado no que o loiro lhe falara mais cedo, nem que fosse apenas uma vez.

-Aquilo que você falou sobre "conhecer alguém" é verdade? - estava relativamente tensa e envergonhada por entrar novamente naquele assunto, mas dependendo das condições não passaria de sexo com uma estranha, a única diferença é que seria paga por isso. - aquilo que me disse é sério ou era apenas furada?

-Você não precisa fazer isso Clarisse, nós podemos dar um jeito. - sentou-se mais próximo à amiga, porém com cuidado, pois suas costelas ainda doíam muito e colocou sua mão sobre a dela.

Porém a mais nova lhe olhou daquela forma que já conhecia tão bem, ele estava querendo se enganar e enganar ela com falsas palavras. Ele mesmo sabia que na situação atual não teria como conseguir qualquer cliente para ele se fosse preciso.

-Eu tenho uma cliente em especial, ela é exigente, não se envolve com qualquer pessoa, tem muito dinheiro e está "limpa", faz exames regularmente. - informou ele ainda incerto se deveria meter La Rue nisso ou não. - nos encontraríamos amanhã, caso esteja interessada na proposta posso intermediar.

-Certo, mas que fique claro que vai ser apenas essa vez.

~***~

Clarisse estava parada no endereço indicado pelo amigo, era um hotel luxuoso, seu coração batia forte contra o peito enquanto ela se dividia em querer sair daquele local correndo e em seguir os passos indicados por ele sem parecer idiota ou suspeita. Foi até o quarto que estava reservado em seu nome e destravou a porta com o cartão que lhe foi entregue na recepção. Havia uma mulher em um vestido preto justo, porém não era vulgar, os cabelos loiros presos em um penteado perfeito, lhe dava uma bela visão das suas costas, ombros e pescoço. **"Merda, tinha que ser loira…”.**

A desconhecida virou-se assim que escutou a porta fechar atrás de si. Era linda, deveria ser no máximo cinco anos mais velha que Clarisse, 26 anos talvez, os olhos eram cinzentos e lhe analisavam como uma leoa faz com uma presa indefesa, ela realmente sentiu vontade de matar Luke por não ter lhe dado detalhes.

-Nervosa por ser sua primeira vez? - perguntou de forma sugestiva, se aproximando devagar, porém se dirigindo até o bar próximo a Clarisse. - Castellan não me contou que era uma garota mais nova… Tem idade para beber?

Clarisse estava inquieta, a forma de falar da loira era envolvente, mas ela estreitou o olhar e lhe observou séria quando se aproximou com duas taças de vinho.

-Tenho idade suficiente para saber o que estou fazendo. - retrucou em tom arrogante enquanto recebia das mãos da mesma a taça.

A mais velha sorriu e o maldito sorriso era lindo, do tipo que lhe convidava a sorrir também. Viu a mesma sorver os lábios bem desenhados com o líquido rubro e invadir seu espaço pessoal, o perfume lhe invadindo ainda mais os sentidos, tentou não suspirar... Apenas tentou.

-Rude… Talvez eu goste. - o tom agora era levemente sensual, correu o indicador pelo maxilar da morena e desceu pelo pescoço. - não precisa ficar receosa, não coloquei nada na sua bebida. - disse abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa com uma das mãos. - eu não jogaria dinheiro fora dessa forma.

Clarisse tomou um pequeno gole da bebida que lhe foi servida e envolveu a cintura da loira com o braço livre assim que sentiu os lábios contra o seu pescoço… Infelizmente seria ainda mais inevitável não pensar em Annabeth naquele momento. 

-Não vai se arrepender…

**Author's Note:**

> E então meus amados, o que acharam?
> 
> Esse cap. foi um pouco menor do que estou acostumada a escrever, mas esse era o intuito, deixar vocês curiosos e bem era pra ser mais um prólogo que um cap. em si.
> 
> Espero ver vocês nos comentários, um forte abraço e até breve!!!


End file.
